Diez pasos para conquistar al murciélago de las mazmorras
by DannyUleySnape
Summary: Hermione pasa un año cuidando a Severus, por una misión, en es tiempo se enamora sin darse cuenta, un año despues de su separación, ella idea un plan para conquistarlo, crea una lista de 10 pasos, conquista al murciélago de la Mazmorras o morirá en el intento. Espero les guste.


**Declaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen son de J.. Rowling.**

**Ya que si Severus fuera mio estaría a mi lado siempre.**

**Letras inclinadas son recuerdos.**

**Este fic orginalmente fue publicado en 10 capitulos, solo que he decidido subirlo en uno solo, perdonen faltas de ortografía.**

**Sinopsis: Hermione pasa un año cuidando a Severus, por una misión, en es tiempo se enamora sin darse cuenta, un año despues de su separación, ella idea un plan para conquistarlo, crea una lista de 10 pasos, conquista al murciélago de la Mazmorras o morirá en el intento.**

**Advertencia de poco leemon.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Objetivo a la vista.**

Una hermosa castaña estaba en su departamento esperaba una nota algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre, ella era un auror pero su deseo era entrar a dar clases al colegio que la vio crecer como bruja, así que sus nervios se debían precisamente a eso, deseaba con mucho entusiasmo entrar al prestigiado colegio de Hogwarts, tenia 3 días esperando respuesta de Minerva.

La guerra había terminado hacia 3 años, ahora la joven de mirada chocolate, teniendo dos años de ejercer como auror, pensó en la posibilidad de ingresar a dar clases, o eso les había dicho a todos, pero la realidad era que no solo ese motivo la llevaba a querer ingresar a Hogwarts, la joven estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien la llamaba, hasta que la risa infantil de un pequeño la saco de sus pensamientos, giro su cuerpo y vio a Harry con un niño sentado en sus piernas, el pequeño tenía el cabello azul. Efectivamente el pequeño era Ted Lupin, el había quedado huérfano después de la guerra, ahora él vivía con su abuela, dejando días para que el salvador del mundo mágico lo cuidara.

Harry y Hermione había comenzado a vivir juntos después de la guerra, al principio porque la joven aun no encontraba a sus Padres por suerte un año paso para que recuperaran sus recuerdos, a la joven le fue complicado lograrlo por suerte cuando lo hizo su corazón se lleno de felicidad, paso un mes con sus progenitores, sabiendo que ya nada ni nadie los separaría.

De todas formas, la joven sabía que su amigo se sentía solo en la gran mansión Black, así que decidió regresar a vivir con él, muchos pensaban que tenían una relación, pero no era de esa forma, ellos eran como hermanos, jamás se verían de esa manera, simplemente era imposible, además estaba el hecho de que Harry tenía una relación de 3 años con Ginny su amiga.

Lamentablemente para la familia Weasley no fue fácil sobreponerse a la pérdida de uno de sus integrantes, Fred murió en la batalla cosa que hizo un hoyo oscuro en la familia de pelirrojos, incluyendo a los hijos adoptivos por aquella familia, que siempre los había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Meses después del término de la era oscura, el salvador del mundo mágico anuncio su noviazgo con la menor de los Weasley, mientras que a pesar de que todos apostaran por lo contrario la castaña integrante del trió de oro, no comenzó una relación con Ronald. Ambos tuvieron un beso desesperado en medio de la batalla después de que su amigo pensara en salvar a los elfos, lamentablemente solo fue una ilusión del momentos, ambos supieron que esa muestra de afecto solo fue un reflejo de la desesperación que los invadía en esos instantes, de esa forma el trió de oro ingreso a la academia de aurores, su vida parecía resulta pero todo cambio 1 año después de la guerra la castaña aun lo recordaba.

_Un año paso en el mundo mágico, la guerra termino, todos eran felices, ahora la castaña estaba frente al hospital de San Mungo, había recibido una carta urgente de la directora del colegio de magia y hechicería, la joven heroína de guerra, ingreso al hospital donde un hombre la guio a un ala prácticamente deshabitada, entraron por una puerta donde una cama se veía en medio de la habitación esta lucia ocupada, la joven observo el lugar detectando la presencia de quien fue la jefa de su casa en su época de estudio, la mujer se veía envejecida asi que la bruja mas inteligente de su generación, se acerco para saludar, la mujer mayor le demostró su afecto con una sonrisa, ambas se acomodaron en unas sillas, cerca de la ventana._

\- _Se que resulta extraño, que mandara a llamar,- comenzó la mujer mayor,- si no fuera necesario no te lo pediría, es solo que en ti confió,- la joven preocupada por la actitud de su profesora favorita guardo silencio,- es un favor si no puedes entenderé,- suspiro la mujer,- pero necesitamos de ti, en esa cama,- señalo el ligar con sabanas blancas,- esta una persona que puede ocasionar problemas si se sabe su paradero,- la joven entrecerró los ojos._

\- _Profesora no se a dónde quiere llegar con todo esto, pero debe saber que cuenta con mi discreción,- la animaga asintió._

\- _Lo se, solo necesitamos las precauciones, como sabrás muchos miembros de la sociedad mágica desean ver muertos a todos y cada uno de los mortifagos, inclusive los Malfoy a pesar de haber sido declarados inocentes la gente pretendía matarlos, ahora ellos se marcharon,- la joven se levanto de la silla._

\- _Me esta diciendo que es un mortifago,- la profesora asintió,- en ese caso que hare,- la joven se veía alterada._

\- _Siéntese Señorita Granger,- aconsejo a la joven,- escuche antes que saque conclusiones,- ella asintió,- usted conoce la historia del profesor Snape,- al ver que la joven asentía la anciana continuo,- sabrá que el fue un doble espía y…,- la heroína de guerra la detuvo._

\- _Me esta diciendo que el es un mortifago arrepentido o en es profesor Snape,- la joven fue directa._

\- _En efecto es el profesor Snape,- la profesora respondió satisfecha que la joven frente a ella seguía siendo muy inteligente,- para el necesitamos ayuda._

\- _El ha sido liberado en realidad no comprendo en que podría ser útil,- la joven por alguna razón no podía pensar en acercarse al profesor más temido de Hogwarts._

\- _Si me dejara terminar podría terminar de explicar el asunto,- la profesora hablo en tono de reproche,- ahora escúcheme bien Señorita Granger, vea esta tarea que le pediré como una misión, una que la ayudara mucho en la academia de aurores,- la joven asintió,- como el explicaba la sociedad no esta feliz de que haya mortifagos sueltos, los quieren muertos, todos saben que llevo a Severus a realizar todos los actos en nombre de la misión que tenia, el problema es que no es aceptada su postura, ha recibido amenazas de muerte, por eso queremos que una persona este con el casi todo el tiempo, pensamos en usted ya que es muy hábil, sabe de medimagia por la ayuda brindada con los heridos, por eso es usted perfecta, además tiene el temple suficiente para lidiar con el,- la profesora suspiro,- mira Hermione, soy una vieja que desea descansar, si tuviera las fuerzas yo misma lo haría lamentablemente, no puedo tengo que lidiar con la escuela, no soy una adolecente,- la joven al ver a su profesora tan agotada le tomo la mano._

\- _Entiendo solo me preocupa mis demás misiones, estoy recién graduada no puedo dejar todo._

\- _No será mucho tiempo además tendrás permiso de Kingsley, el autorizo que esta seria tu primera misión, tendrás que venía a vigilarlo y ser su enlace, eso quiere decir que cualquier cambio, mejoría del estado de Severus te lo informaran a ti, eres la única autorizada para verlo, excepto claro ciertas personas, el está recuperándose pero aun esta débil,- la joven se puso de pie camino a la cama para ver a un profesor Severus Snape, dormido su cara parecía limpia a pesar de tener un poco de barba, se veía cansado y simplemente era extraño ver a un hombre como el en esas condiciones, la joven se volteo para ver a su profesora._

\- _Acepto,- simplemente fue la respuesta, la joven observo acercarse a la profesora, esta le dio las gracias mientras salía por la puerta, ella se quedo observando al hombre de cabello negro, siempre le había temido, pero si algo tenia la joven, era no ayudar a una persona necesitada, aunque la cercanía con el era complicada haría lo posible por ayudarlo._

Lo que la joven heroína de guerra nunca supo es que ese tiempo con el pocionista desataría una ola de sentimientos tan profundos, los cuales la llevarían a estar en esa situación en esos momentos, nerviosa por una carta que parecía jamás llegaría. Seguía caminando de un lado a otro cuando de pronto en la ventana se escucho unos golpes, levanto la cabeza y vio una lechuza hermosa abrió la ventana y esta tenía el escudo de Hogwarts, se extraño pues ella había mandado a Pig, la lechuza de Ron por la respuesta, ya averiguaría después que habia ocurrido con ese animal. La joven comenzó a leer la carta mientras su mirada pasaba de una mueca de seriedad a una enorme sonrisa, ella salto de emoción mientras le entregaba la carta a su amigo, la joven fue por agua y comida para la lechuza, la castaña observo a su amigo, que tenia la cara de seriedad en su rostro.

\- ¿Estas segura?,- fue la pregunta del joven, el no estaba seguro del plan de su amiga,

\- Si Harry no me desanimes, he estado esperando mucho por esto,- la joven lo miraba con cara de perrito triste,- sabes que deseo estar a su lado.

\- Hermione pero te das cuenta de quien estamos hablando es Snape por mas que tu te hayas enamorado de el, no significa que el pueda quererte,- la joven bajo la cabeza.

\- Crees que no lo se,- dijo la joven,- mas no puedo hacer nada, quiero saber si es posible algo, Harry tu siempre me has apoyado ahora no me falles,- la castaña bajo la cabeza. El salvador del mundo mágico se acerco a ella para abrazarla.

\- Lo se Hermione solo recuerda que eres como mi hermana, no quiero que te lastimen, sera complicado para ti, a pasaste un año lidiando con el, ahora tienes un año planeando tu lista,- el se rio,- te apoyare, solo tienes que saber que si algo sale mal puedes renunciar y regresar,- ella asintió.

\- Espero poder lograrlo, de verdad que anhelo esto,- ambos se abrazaron mientras el depositaba un beso en su frente, una risa infantil se escucho provocando que ambos se acercaran al pequeño,- verdad Teddy que todo Sandra bien,- la joven le hacía mimos al pequeño Lupin.

\- Mimi,- el niño decía, ella lo cargo para jugar con el, mientras por su cabeza había una esperanza de conquistar a un amor que parecía más imposible que posible.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Una semana después de recibir la carta la joven Gryffindor estaba en el anden 9 ¾ esperando el expreso de Hogwarts, ella estaba nerviosa pues un año había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio, en realidad ella no entendía en que momento ese sentimiento se apodero de su corazón, por Merlín era un hombre que jamás demostró la mas mínima muestra de afecto para con ella, como se había enamorado de el, entendía que fue por el tiempo en que convivió con el, ahora debía afrontar la realidad, si quería que su lista diera resultado, debería esforzarse. Sus amigos la acompañaron para despedirse, pero solo Harry sabia el motivo de su partida a Hogwarts, los demás solo sabían era porque deseaba dar clases, la joven veía las cabezas pelirrojas ella sonreía mientras saludaba era abrazada por todos.

\- Cualquier cosa que desees mándanos una lechuza,- decía la matriarca de la familia Weasley, por extraño que pareciera aunque ella no iniciara una relación con Ron la mujer siempre la había tratado de maravilla,- además George está en la sucursal de Hogsmade el podrá estar al pendiente de lo que necesites,- la joven asintió.

\- Gracias Sra. Weasley,- la joven devolvía el abrazo,- claro que si necesito algo acudiré con George,- los abrazos continuaron dejando casi sin aire a la joven bruja, el turno de Ron llego.

\- Herms cuídate sabes que no me gusta separarme de ti, el departamento de aurores no será lo mismo sin ti,- la joven lo beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias Ronald, pero sé que Lavander ocupara de muy buena manera mi lugar,- el se sonrojo,- te quiero y cuídate en las misiones,- ambos se separaron mientras la joven volvía a sentir que unos brazos la aprisionaban, al girar vio la larga cabellera de su amiga, Ginny.

\- Escríbenos Hermione,- le dijo al separarse apuntándole con el dedo,- no se como prefieres lidiar con niños insoportables, que quedarte en el ministerio,- la castaña rodo los ojos,- ya comprendo no te juzgare pero si no escribes te buscare en Hogwarts…

\- Y me maldecirás y después bailaras sobre mis restos,- termino la frase de su amiga.

\- Me alegro que sepas lo que hare.

\- Ya dejen a Hermione,- el salvador del mundo mágico, apareció para rescatar a su amiga de su adorable novia, la tomo de los hombros para hablar con ella,- recuerda sigue al pie de la letra tu plan si no funciona huye, solo espero todo resulte como esperas, ahora si necesitas una mano, pídele ayuda a George,- la joven asintió,- cuídate Hermione,- el joven beso su frente.

\- Gracias por todo Harry.

\- Algún día tendría que ser útil para ti, que no,- ambos rieron,- ahora toma el tren antes de que te detenga en esta locura,- la joven castaña se despidió de todos, mientras subía al expreso para su nuevo destino.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

En una oficina se encontraba un hombre malhumorado, caminaba de un lado a otro realmente molesto, nuevamente le había quitado la oportunidad de dar defensa contra las artes oscuras que no sabían que nunca encontrarían a nadie mejor que el, frente a el se encontraba la directora McGonagall ella estaba esperando a quien seria la persona que ocuparía el puesto que el deseaba con tanto anhelo, el pocionista estaba molesto ya que esa persona llegaría el dia de inicio de clases, mientras que debería haber llegado con una semana de antelación como todos los docentes, el solo se limitaba a realizar sus deberes ya que la animaga no le tomaba en cuenta para nada.

\- Calma Severus,- decía la directora.

\- Solo explicarme porque no me tomas en cuenta para ser el maestro de defensa, soy el mejor capacitado,- el pocionista gritaba.

\- Sabes que no hay mejor pocionista que tu y como no tenemos buenos maestros para ese puesto,- la animaga recito lo mismo que venía diciendo desde hacía un año,- además la persona que contrate es experto en maldiciones.

\- No se para que me esfuerzo si de todas formas me ignoraras,- el pocionista estaba molesto,- además si fuera un experto en el campo, porque debo ayudar en su plan de estudios, de los últimos años,- la directora se masajeaba sus sienes.

\- Hijo,- interrumpió el cuadro de Dumbledore,- solo necesita que un guía,- el hombre de cabello negro bufo.

\- Y yo soy un buen samaritano, de todas formas nunca me toman en cuenta, asi que solo espero no sea un inepto.- el cuadro y la mujer sonrieron. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que la puerta anuncio la llegada de una persona, despues de la indicación de poder pasar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una joven de cabellos castaños, el pocionista levanto una ceja, solo espera que no estuviera en ese lugar por el motivo que pensaba. La castaña al ver al pocionista se tenso, no pensaba que tan rápido tendría que enfrentarlo.

\- Buenas noches,- saludo la joven.

\- Hermione,- dijo la directora.

\- Señorita Granger,- fue la respuesta del pocionista, el no le gustaba su cercanía menos después que ella lo cuidara ese año.

\- Siéntate Hermione,- dijo la directora, la joven hizo lo propio aunque al ver al pocionista hizo que sus vellos se erizaran,- ahora estamos reunidos, ya que la Señorita Granger, sera la profesora de defensa este año, el profesor Snape h aceptado ayudarte con tu plan de estudios, del que mandaste el ha corregido, agradecería que se reunieran para aclarar dudas, eso les corresponde a ustedes,- la joven asintió mientras que el pocionista bufo,- no has mas que explicar, Hermione tu te quedaras en las mazmorras, ya que es necesario que permanezcas cerca de Severus,- la castaña sintió que su corazón se saldría del pecho, estaría cerca del pocionista,- ahora vamos al gran comedor, la joven se puso de pie para agradecer al hombre de sus sueños, pero esta solo vio su espalda junto con su capa moviéndose, ella bajo la cabeza, mientras una mano se posaba en su hombro,- sabia que no seria fácil,- la directora le dijo con pena.

\- No importa,- la joven comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del colegio, pensando que seria una camino difícil pero sin duda valdría la pena intentarlo, ahora el primer paso de su lista estaba completado ya que tenia el objetivo a la vista.

**Acercarse a el.**

Después de ver la gran capa negra ondearse junto con el sonido de la puerta producía al cerrarse, la joven castaña acepto que seria complicado completar su plan, pues al hombre que deseaba conquistar no era precisamente el mas sencillo de complacer, un hombre exigente, malhumorado, sarcástico, además de inteligente, esas eran características que llegaban a describir a la perfección al hombre por cual Hermione suspiraba.

Aun no comprendía como se le habia ocurrido enamorarse de el, pero Harry le dijo que en el corazón no se manda, de todas formas odiaba sentirse de esa manera por un hombre que ella sabia jamás la miraría mas que como una ex alumna, notando su actitud al enterarse que ella seria profesora en Hogwarts, el e habia puesto furioso.

La profesora McGonagall le habia dicho claramente que el no estaba feliz por que ella ocupara el puesto que el pelinegro deseaba, eso era un clavo mas al ataúd de su corazón, era una cerradura mas, para el amor de Hermione fuera correspondido por un hombre que sin duda era inalcanzable.

Su primera cena en el colegio que la vio nacer como bruja, fue aterradora tener a Severus junto sin poder tocarlo simplemente era una maldición, el hombre la volvia loca desde hacia mas de un año, la joven deseaba que su plan resultara, era jugar a ciegas solo esperaba que todo resultara satisfactoriamente. La presentaron como la nueva docente, alumnos aplaudieron de emoción, ella simplemente estaba feliz, por una parte podría acercarse al pocionista y por otra regresaba al único lugar que siempre habia sentido como un hogar.

Al termino de la cena, la joven fue a su recamara, ella inocentemente le paso la idea por la cabeza que el pocionista pudiera acompañarla, lamentablemente para ella eso no fue posible, el hombre de mirada oscura se levanto antes que ella pudiera siquiera terminar su cena para desaparecer por la puerta lateral del gran comedor, la joven minutos después hizo lo propio y siguió su camino hacia las mazmorras, donde viviría junto y a la vez tan lejos del hombre que amaba.

Cuando entro a la estancia visualizo unos sillones color blanco, frente a los sofás una chimenea encendida, lo cual era una suerte pues el lugar era realmente frio, la joven camino por un pasillo, encontrándose con una puerta al final la cual debería ser su habitación, el lugar era enorme contaba con un estante lleno de libros, la joven se sintió maravillada, en el centro de la habiatacion se encontrada una cama, con doseles rojos, dejando ver el cubre camas de los colores Gryffindor, la mujer de cabellos castaños, avanzo hacia la puerta lateral al entrar a dicha habitación se encontró con una tina de baño era grande, simplemente la joven quedo fascinada, observo que había accesorios para un baño que sin duda necesitaba, ya que el estrés de pensar como actuaria frente al pocionista era terrible, lleno la tina coloco esencia de jazmines, para quitarse la ropa y sumergirse en el agua, la joven sintió ganas de correr fuera de Hogwarts, ya que si Severus estando en una cama fue casi imposible siquiera le dedicara un hola, estando sano, seria aun mas complicado poder conquistarlo aun recordaba cuando estaba en San Mungo el hombre tan complicado que demostró ser.

_Un joven estaba en la casa que pertenecía a su amigo, ella guardaba prendas en un su bolsa hechizada, ya que ese día iniciaba su misión, en el hospital de San Mungo, cuidando al temible murciélago de las Mazmorras. Sus amigos estaban preocupados porque hiciera esa misión, ya que temían por su seguridad, el hombre era perseguido aun por mortifagos prófugos, ese era el motivo por el cual tenia que tener alguien cuidándolo las 24 hrs del día._

_Cuando le hablo de su misión a sus amigos estos demostraron preocupación pero ella les hablo de la importancia de la misión además de que ella era una auror no podía decir no al cumplimiento de su deber. La joven bajo las escaleras ante los insultos del adorable cuadro de la Madre de Sirius, ella solo reía pues estaba acostumbrada, al llegar al salón donde siempre estaba con su amigo azabache, este la esperaba con la misma cara de angustia desde hace días, ella sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo, mientras este la abrazaba._

\- _¿Segura Hermione?,- cuestiono su amigo._

\- _Si Harry, es una misión ambos sabemos que como aurores podemos tener misiones que no nos agraden,- la joven se justifico, no te preocupes, está dormido no es como si pudiera dañarme,- la joven bromeo._

\- _Sabes que no me refiero al profesor Snape, es por los mortifagos que están en su búsqueda, pueden atacar y simplemente me da miedo el que te ocurra algo, eres mi hermana,- ella son negó._

\- _Sabes que en esta y otra misión corremos el mismo riesgo, no te preocupes, ahora tu ocúpate de estar en el ministerio, de tu novia en unos días podre venir,- el joven de mirada esmeralda, la observo._

\- _Sabes que cualquier cosa me mandas un patronus,- la joven de cabellos castaños, asintió. Ambos se dieron un beso en la mejilla la joven entro a la chimenea diciendo la ubicación donde deseaba llegar._

_Dentro del hospital mágico la joven auror entro para dirigirse al pasillo que le indicaron y de esa forma ingresar a la habitación, al llegar a la puerta vio a dos aurores, sabia que dentro del edificio habia mas de sus compañeros ya que cuando decían que esa misión era peligrosa no era juego tal afirmación, la joven heroína de guerra saludo a sus compañeros, antes de ingresar a donde se encontraba el hombre de mirada oscura, ella observo los hechizos para sentarse en la silla junto a la cama._

_La mujer de mirada compasiva, vio von horror al maestro de pociones, ese hombre que causo terror ella siendo estudiante, ahora se veía débil, herido, no le daba lástima solo terror de cómo el hombre que siempre se vio fuerte ahora estaba entre la vida y la muerte, ya que aun después de un año del término de la guerra, el hombre no se recuperaba de la mordedura de la serpiente del mago tenebroso, a pesar de las pociones, hechizos de mas soluciones el no respondía, ahora debía estar vigilado para evitar que lo mataran. La mujer de mirada chocolate se quedo mirando al profesor de pociones sin evitar sentir admiración por el hombre que tenia frente a el._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

El maestro de pociones, estaba en su despacho el hombre leia un libro de su materia, mientras recordaba esos momentos tan terribles, cuando estuvo un año en el hospital todo por culpa del maldito de Voldemort, el siempre fue un hombre fuerte que para su desgracia, fue cuidado por la mocosa amiga de Potter, el detestaba verse débil y aun mas haber sido expuesto de aquella manera con la Gryffindor, ahora tenia no solo que soportarla como profesora, además viviría junto a el en su lugar, ya que antes no había compartido las mazmorras, simplemente era intolerable, no conforme con eso, debía ayudarla a preparar las clases de la materia que el debía impartir, y que el mago oscuro era el no la mocosa, en fin ya vería como fastidiarla, tal vez de esa forma se largaría. Esa noche el profesor de pociones se quedo dormido pensando en que al día siguiente debería volver a ver a los incompetentes de sus alumnos.

Al levantarse por la mañana, el hombre bebió una tasa de te mientras revisaba su horario, fue a desayunar al gran comedor, como de costumbre tomo asiento junto a la directora, que cuando se percato la mujer charlaba con la nueva profesora, el hombre observo que se desenvolvía a la perfección, lógico si Minerva siempre había sentido inclinación por sus fastidiosos leones el hombre de mirada profunda pensaba.

Mientras tanto la joven bruja, recibía indicaciones de la directora, la joven leona seria la jefa de las casas ese año, asi que la ex maestra de transformaciones, le decía el funcionamiento exacto de la casa, ella asentía sabiendo que a pesar de usar el trabajo para sus propósitos debía hacer las cosas como correspondían, esa fue la condición de la McGonagall para darle el empleo. Por un momento la joven maestra de defensa se distrajo cuando vio levantarse de la mesa y salir por la puerta lateral al profesor de pociones, la directora le hablo fuerte haciendo que la heroína de guerra reaccionara.

\- Hermione no quiero que te distraigas,- la castaña asintió,- se cuál es tu propósito en regresar a Hogwarts, pero necesito que comprendas que en verdad enseñaras, y no espero menos que excelencia viniendo de ti,- la castaña asintió.

\- Lo se profesora y en verdad me esforzare por hace lo que se espera,- afirmo la joven,- además esa será mi forma de agradecerle el ayudare con mi plan,- la animaga la observo severamente.

\- Estas segura que quieres continuar con esto, Hermione será complicado que puedas hacer que Severus se enamore de ti,- la joven asintió.

\- Eso lo se profesora, pero debo intentarlo, ser valiente y afrontar lo que venga,- la joven se puso de pie,- gracias por todo,- momentos después la castaña salía por la puerta lateral del comedor.

Caminaba distraída por los pasillos del castillo ya que se sentí ausente por todo el asunto de conquistar al profesor Snape, aun pensaba que era una locura, ya que no comprendía como se había enamorado de el, solo era imposible ya que el era lo contrario a ella, su cerebro y aun mas su corazón deseaban jugarle una mala pasada, cuando decían que en el corazón no se manda, esa era una frase totalmente acertada, ya que sin duda no comprendía como había terminado enamorada del profesor de pociones.

Llego a su salón de clases, observando como los de 3 esperaban la mujer entro indicando que ellos hicieron lo mismo, ella se presento aunque todos supieran su identidad, explico su forma de avaluar, exigió responsabilidad, ella simplemente deseaba que ellos aprendieran por ello sería una maestra que exigiría pues no deseaba fallar, al término de su primera clase, salió por los pasillos del castillo ella se dirigía a las mazmorras, para hablar con el profesor Snape, para que la ayudara a la planeación de sus clases.

Caminaba cerca de donde estaba la entrada del despacho de Snape, la joven castaña caminaba con los nervios a flor de piel, ya que estaría frente a frente de el, despues de un año ahora podría verlo, al dar un giro por los pasillos, vio un grupo de estudiantes, donde un alumno mayor levitaba a un estudiante menor, la profesora camino hacia donde estaba el alboroto, le hablo al estudiante pero este la miro e ignoro la castaña furiosa por el acto, hablo con mas firmeza.

\- 50 puntos menos para Slytherin por no obedecer a un maestro,- el joven de la casa de Salazar la observo molesto.

\- Tu no eres nadie para hablarme de esa forma,- reprendió el estudiante.

\- Claro que si soy una profesora,- debatió la bruja.

\- No solo eres una impura,- escupió el joven, la castaña acostumbrada a esos insultos solo sonrio.

\- Sere una impura pero puedo castigarte, una semana castigado ayudaras a Hagrid a lo que el te pida,- la joven iba a continuar cuando una voz se escucho.

\- ¿Se puede saber porque castiga a un alumno de mi casa?.- la voz grave de Severus resonó por el pasillo.

\- El me falto al respeto ademas tenia levitando de cabeza a un compañero, que esta por demás decir es menor,- la joven enlisto las faltas del alumno.

\- Yo no veo a nadie levitando y sin lugar a dudas habrá un motivo por el cual el alumno haya detenido al joven,- el pocionista hablaba con calma.

\- En realidad profesor,- el alumno de Slytherin tomo la palabra,- el tenia artículos de bromas, se los decomise,- explico el joven.

\- Ahora entiende profesora Granger el joven solo hacia su trabajo,- el pocionista ataco,- puedes irte y olvídate de tu castigo,- el hombre de mirada oscura hablo.

\- Pero el me falto al respeto,- la joven se defendió,- ademas no por una buena acción va a evadir las reglas,- la castaña sentencio.

\- Creo recordar,- tomo la palabra el pocionista,- que usted es experta en saltarse las reglas,- la castaña enrojeció,- asi que antes de hablar predique con el ejemplo,- la heroína de guerra estaba furiosa,- retirate,- ordeno al joven de su casa, cuando los profesores se quedaron solos, la castaña hablo.

\- No se quien se cree, pero no puede permitir que hagan lo que quieran,- la castaña ardia en enojo.

\- Son de mi casa y hago con ellos lo que quieran, ademas su falta no debió ser grave, al contrario yo le recomendaría que le dijera a su amiguito el que vende esto,- señalo los profuctos Weasley,- que dejara de envenenar a los jóvenes,- la castaña solo sonrio.

\- Perfecto se que no se podrá debatir con usted,- el pocionista asintió,- asi que solo tengamos la junta para la planeación de las clases,- a joven quería estar con el, pero sus planes no seria concretados, el pocionista saco un pergamino y se lo dio.

\- Esto es para que lo use, ya esta todo planeado,- el pocionista se dio la vuelta,- por cierto ¿quiere un consejo?,- la castaña estaba estatica,- no se meta con los alumnos de mi casa,- la castaña quería golpearlo,- porque a ellos solo los sanciono yo,- antes de que el pocionista se marchara la castaña hablo.

\- Asi que si le dicen a uno impura es aceptable,- hablo con sarcasmo,- ahora comprendo que tan magnifica educación tienen,- la joven de mirada chocolate se marcho sin escuchar la replica del pocionista, este solo la escucho antes de avanzar, sin duda la leóna complicaría las cosas mas que McGonagall como jefa de la casa de los leones, de esa forma seria mas divertido vencer a esos fanfarrones. El pocionista fue a su despacho, ya que el queri fantidiarla pues comenzaba el juego.

Mientras tanto la heroína de Guerra fue a su habitación, en su cama saco un pergamino donde habia escrito una lista, la primera línea estaña borrada, la joven borro la segunda, mientras pensaba que la moneda estaña en el aire ahora solo debía ser inteligente para no solo acercarse al pocionista si no también saber mas de el, y de esa forma continuar con su plan.

**Entablar conversación**

Días mas tarde los problemas de Hermione en contra de Severus siguieron, el pocionista continuaba, quitándole autoridad mientras que la castaña era paciente, pensando en que deseaba estar a su lado, no quería ser sumisa, pero deseaba ser feliz a su lado, un pensamiento demasiado masoquista pensaba la mujer de mirada chocolate.

Ese día había despertado de mal humor pues en el desayuno, el profesor de pociones se había dedicado a verla de mala manera, llevaba días de la misma forma, cosa que estaba molestando de sobremanera a la castaña, ella intentaba ser buena pero tampoco era algo grato sentir la fría mirada del pocionista sobre ella, la joven de mirada chocolate intentaba desviar la mirada, así que en cuento termino su desayuno, se puso de pie para ir a su salón de clases. Con un buenos dias se retiro de la mesa.

Caminaba por los pasillos con ansias, de alguna manera el estar frente a un grupo de alumnos, enseñar, compartir sus conocimientos la hacían sentir útil, su carrera como auror fue corta y gratificante, ahora con un plan en manos el cual estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había esperado algún vez, tendría que enfrentar los obstáculos. Llego al pasillo de su salón, donde encontró a un grupo de alumnos, para su mala suerte le tocaba con las serpientes, detestaba a eso niños que se sentían los reyes de la escuela, en fin no podía ponerse a su nivel, aunque debía admitir que le molesto de sobremanera que Severus fuera tan grosero con ese niño que la insulto, suspiro cansadamente antes de indicarle a los estudiantes que debían entrar.

\- Adentro por favor,- hablo educadamente, cuando los alumnos ingresaron, ella espero a un Slytherin que casualmente era el niño del dia anterior, ella suspiro,- entra,- ordeno al joven este la ignoro dejando a la castaña enfadada,- si no entras te dejare fuera,- el niño al no responder la castaña se molesto así que entro al salón dejando al estudiante fuera, los alumnos simplemente pusieron su mirada al frente, aunque las serpientes con tonta valentía siguieron con su charla,- saquen sus libros y guarden silencio,- los Revenclaw hicieron caso mientras que las serpientes ni se inmutaron,- no escucharon,- los jóvenes de la casa de Salazar siguieron en lo suyo, la castaña molesta fue por un libro de tapa gruesa y lo azoto en el escritorio, el sonido fue tan fuerte que los alumnos se callaron,- ahora como veo que no quieren obedecer los obligare,- sonrió con malicia,- 20 puntos menos a cada uno, ademas todos ayudaran a Hagrid con las tareas que el les imponga,- los alumnos protestaron. En ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando ver a la figura de Severus Snape, dejando ver a su espalda al alumno del dia anterior.

\- Se puede saber porque dejo a un alumno fuera,- dijo en forma de saludo, los alumnos vestidos de azul, bajaron las cabezas al ver al temido profesor Snape, mientras que las serpientes estaban sonrientes.

\- Buenos dias profesor Snape,- dijo la castaña, ya que esa interrupción la habia sorprendido.

\- No ha respondido mi pregunta,- en ese momento la castaña se sintió pequeña, como cuando era una estudiante, pero al ver la sonrisa triunfal del pocionista y la mueca de burla de las serpientes, se lleno de coraje, y valentía digna de su casa, asi con una mueca de risa respondió.

\- ¿Se puede saber porque debo responder a su pregunta?,- cuestiono la joven, pero antes que el dijera algo hiriente,- solo lo hare porque se trata de un alumno de su casa, el joven no atendió a mi indicación de ingresar al aula cuando se le ordeno, asi que no iba a esperarlo, puesto que mi clase es importante no permitiré esa clase de conducta en mi aula,- dijo sin chistar aunque por dentro temblaba.

\- Y no cree que esos asuntos los debe tratar conmigo,- la joven de cabellos castaños, se acerco al pocionista.

\- Es mi clase en ella hago lo que desee, si un alumno no ingresa cuando le es indicado no debo esperarlo,- respondió. El pocionista al no tener argumentos validos, cambio la estrategia.

\- Ahora que vine debe dejarlo entrar a clase,- la joven asintió.

\- En realidad no era necesario que usted viniera a hablar por el,- dijo viendo al joven que tenia una mueca de enojo,- con que el preguntara lo hubiera dejado entrar, solo que tendrá su castigo,- el pocionista levanto una ceja,- deberá ayudar a Hagrid, restare 50 puntos de su casa,- dijo su castigo.

\- Eso es un exceso,- el pocionista quería desafiarla no podía permitir que ganara.

\- Por lo que se no estoy restringida en ninguna función, asi que puedo quitar tantos puntos como quiera, o si lo desea podemos charlar con la directora del tema,- el pocionista sabia que la vieja animaga le daría la razón a su alumna preferida asi que hizo su último intento.

\- En ese caso debo quedarme a supervisar su clase, por si no lo recuerda formo parte de su contrato,- la castaña asintió, ella pensando en una forma de pasar mas tiempo con Severus, pidió a McGonagall que el le ayudara con su plan de estudios, además de una supervisión, tontamente creyó que sería buena idea ahora veía la desventaja de su plan, ya que el profesor estaba molesto con su nombramiento como profesora de defensa.

\- Perfecto tome asiento donde quiera,- el pocionista hizo lo indicado con su andar común e imponente, para sorpresa de la castaña los alumnos de la casa de las serpientes estaban en silencio. La joven auror comenzó su lección, ella con ayuda del libro, al igual que ejemplos que planeo dio indicaciones a los estudiantes de ciertos, hechizos como detenerlos, la clase era amena para desgracia del pocionista, la joven frente a el tenia madera para la enseñanza, ya que era sencillo comprenderle, además que los alumnos le prestaban atención, la castaña continuo desplazándose entre los pupitres de los alumnos, con la explicación a su tema. Al termino de la hora los alumnos salieron del aula despidiéndose de los profesores, antes de que salieran completamente las serpientes del aula, la castaña hablo,- antes les recuerdo a los integrantes de la casa de Slytherin que su castigo es el sábado, a las 4 de la tarde los espero junto a la cabaña de Hagrid,- los alumnos molestos se marcharon dejando una mueca de disgusto en el rostro del pocionista por la noticia de que sus alumnos fueron castigados, el hombre deseando pone en evidencia a la joven se puso de pie, dejando a algunos curiosos observaran el enfrentamiento que se avecinaba.

\- Me puede informar el motivo del castigo,- el pocionista exigió, la joven heroína de guerra olvidando por un momento que el hombre que estaba frente ella era aquel, al que deseaba conquistar, lo miro fijamente.

\- No prestaban atención a mi clase, se burlan, son groseros, quiere la lista completa,- el pocionista levanto una ceja ante el tono que estaba usando la castaña.

\- Y no cree que el castigo los debió consultar conmigo,- aseguro el hombre de mirada oscura.

\- Claro que no, ellos tuvieron la falta en mi presencia, no debo consultarle nada,- afirmo la joven de mirada chocolate.

\- Debemos hablar de su desempeño,- el hombre iba a lanzar un dardo pero la heroína de guerra lo detuvo.

\- Por como habrá visto es impecable,- dijo con suficiencia.

\- No sea soberbia, que para dar clases debe ser mas que impecable,- afirmo el hombre.

\- Y que necesito, por lo que vio la clase fue como corresponde, mis conocimientos y experiencia,- pero antes de que la joven terminara el pocionista la detuvo.

\- Experiencia dice, señorita usted es solo una niña, a penas cuenta con los conocimientos básicos, ademas el arte de la las artes oscuras es amplio asi que no se de aires que no le corresponden,- afirmo el pocionista.

\- Yo creo que mi titulo de auror y especialidad en romper maldiciones dice otra cosa, asi que le pediré de la manera mas atenta que se limite a opinar lo que le corresponde, ya que no permitiré humillaciones, y lo que respecta a los alumnos incluso a los de su casa, si ellos cometen la falta contra mi o en presencia, los sancionare, sin importarme su opinión,- el pocionista solo levanto una ceja en forma de respuesta.

\- Solo no quiera volar antes de caminar, además recuerde como funciona mi casa,- la joven atenta a su palabras, comprendió que se refería a los Padres de sus alumnos, antes del que pocionista se marchara, la joven agrego.

\- Espero todo este claro entre nosotros,- la respuesta que recibió fue el ruido de la puerta que provoco al abrirse dejando ver en el marco de la puerta a los alumnos de la siguiente clase.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Una semana habia transcurrido desde el momento en que Hermione enfrento a Severus, ahora era fin de semana y por fin podría descansar aunque fuera un poco del ajetreo del colegio. A pesar de haber ingresado a dar clases por otros motivos, en ese tiempo descubrió la joven de mirada chocolate, que la enseñanza era gratificante, asi que a pesar del cansancio tenia un gran sabor de boca al saber que los jóvenes les era grato su forma de brindarles conocimientos, claro que los problemas con los Slytherin eran comunes, además las cartas de los padres de aquellos alumnos que castigo le dio una idea de la magnitud de su enfado, la joven se sintió bendecida cuando la directora la apoyo. Asi que esa misma noche, la castaña tenía el castigo con ellos.

Para su suerte ese día no tenía que ir cuidando a los alumnos, por lo tanto se levanto tarde se vistió para visitar al gemelo pelirrojo, ambos eran amigos, ya que durante el duelo de el, la joven heroína de guerra le dio su apoyo, ambos se hicieron de alguna forma unidos, por ese motivo estaba feliz su presencia en la sucursal de sortilegios Weasley cerca de ella, el viento golpeaba su rostro, ese tiempo provocaba en la mente de la castaña recuerdos, sobre su tiempo con Severus en ese hospital, la cantidad de pelea discusiones que tuvieron pero sin lugar a dudas, una de estas peleas era la que mas recordaba el pocionista pues fue la primera que tuvieron.

_La castaña estaba sentada en su lugar de costumbre, sostenía un libro en sus manos, el cual hacia varios minutos le había perdido el interés, pensaba en la persona acostada en la cama, era aterrador verlo tan débil, pensaba la joven bruja, ya que el un hombre imponente tratado de vivir, el todavía no reaccionaba por leves momentos tenia reacciones pero estas se esfumaban, observo con detenimiento el rostro del pocionista, este se veía sereno, solo que por momentos este fruncía el seño. La joven regreso a su lectura para que instantes después una enfermera entrara a la habitación, le dedico una sonrisa a Hermione, ellas charlaban cada que la trabajadora del hospital iba a revisar al paciente, la joven se puso de pie, mientras la enfermera suministraba las pociones correspondientes, la castaña estaba a su lado, cuando la enfermera termino giro su cuerpo a la castaña._

\- _Esta estable, no hay mayor progreso,- menciono la enfermera,- solo espero que tenga signos vitales pronto tiene ya un año en estas condiciones._

\- _Eso esperamos, realmente es impresionante que despues de ese tiempo,- la enfermera asintió._

\- _Te comprendo, pero el veneno que invadió su cuerpo es potente asi que es cuestión que su cuerpo resista,- la castaña no pudo evitar ver al pocionista, de pronto la joven observo como los ojos del hombre comenzaban a moverse, la castaña, se acerco al hombre observando como sus parpados, templaban._

\- _Gina,- la castaña le hablo a la enfermera,- ve sus ojos,- la mujer acerco su rostro donde segundos antes estaba el de la joven heroína de guerra, viendo que efectivamente los ojos del paciente mostraban signos de despertar, la enfermera salio para llamar a un medimago, mientras que la castaña, observaba a su ex profesor, el hombre para sorpresa de la auror, abrió su enormes ojos oscuros, la castaña sorprendida se quedo a su lado, hasta que un medimago entro, pidiéndole a la castaña salir de la habitacion, cuando ella estaba por atravesar la puerta vio a la cama solo para observar al temible profesor con los ojos totalmente abiertos._

_Dias despues del despertar del pocionista, donde los medimagos le habian explicado el tiempo que estuvo dormido, incluso el ministro y Minerva fueron a visitarlo, el pocionista se negaba a hablar, haciendo una atmosfera pesada en la habitación, la castaña no tenia intenciones de obligarlo a decir una sola palabra pero le era complicado estar con el, lastimosamente tenia que estar a su lado, hasta su total recuperación. Un dia la castaña estaba leyendo un libro, el cual era su favorito, historia de hogwarts decia el titulo, la joven de mirada chocolate devoraba las letras del texto hasta que una voz interrumpió su transe._

\- _¿Cuentas veces tiene que leer ese libro para memorizarlo?,- esas fueron las primeras palabras dirigidas a la heroína de guerra._

\- _Disculpe,- la joven intento ignorarlo._

\- _¿Cuándo se marchara?,- pregunto el pocionista._

\- _Hasta que se recupere,- respondió la joven._

\- _Y que no tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer,- debatió el hombre._

\- _Esta es mi misión,- contesto la castaña._

\- _¿Mision?,- pregunto el hombre._

\- _Soy auror Profesor Snape, y aunque no le parezca debo permanecer a su lado._

\- _Y todo el tiempo debe estar en la habitacion,- el hombre quería molestar a alguien lastima que para su ex alumna, era la única cerca._

\- _Si le molesta mi presencia pues salir, pero tenga por seguro que debo permanecer a su lado,- la joven se puso de pie._

\- _Vaya a donde quiera solo déjeme solo,- respondió mientras veía como la joven salía,- debieron dejarme morir,- las palabras que dijo el hombre de cabello negro, penso que nadie las habia escuchado, pero de lo que no se percato fue que la castaña, escucho eso ultimo dejando saber que el hombre prefería la muerte._

La castaña salio de esos pensamientos, pues le era extraño recordarlos, cuando se percato su caminata la habia llevado a la entrada del pueblo, observo a algunos alumnos que ya disfrutaban de su dia libre, observo las tiendas, recordándose visitar la librería, camino saludando a algunos alumnos que pasaban a su lado, la joven observo a lo lejos el negocio que buscaba, estaba colorido, una versión del situado en el callejón Diagon, cuando ingreso vio a niños jugando, riéndose, le recordaba a su época de estudiante, algunos alumnos la vieron con timidez ya que era extraño ver a un profesor en el negocio que era el enemigo de ellos, la joven saludo para quitarles el temor, ella solo iba para visitar a un amigo, camino un poco mas hasta que una voz conocida la detuvo.

\- Profesora Granger,- la joven rio al reconocer la voz, esta giro su cuerpo, para ver a su pelirrojo amigo.

\- Joven Weasley,- respondió, desde que el gemelo se entero que ella daría clases, en cada ocasión que la veía era su forma habitual de llamarla, mientras que la castaña no podia evitar el impulso de responder a la broma

\- Hermione,- dijo sonriente el hombre, se acerco a ella abrazándola,- me alegra que hayas venido,- le dio un beso en la mejilla,- pero cuidado que si los estudiantes ven a una profesora ya no comprara, mejos salgamos,- dijo tomando su mano, antes de abandonar el lugar, le hablo a un empleado le dijo algo rápido para despues salir a las calles del pueblo,- mejor afuera,- ella sonrio.

\- Con esos comentarios creeré que te avergüenzas de mi,- el pelirrojo sonrio.

\- Claro que no eres como mi hermanita, solo que a tus estudiantes les da miedo verte en el local, donde compran sus bromas,- la joven negó.

\- Mientras no usen tus malvados artefactos en mi clase, todo estará perfecto,- el hombre de cabello de fuego rio.

Ambos caminaron por el pueblo, fueron por una cerveza de mantequilla, pasaron a la librería, donde el gemelo insistió en pagar la cuenta de la joven, estuvieron riendo y charlando, hasta que ella se percato de la hora debia regresar al colegio para que se cumpliera el castigo, el gemelo como todo un caballero, la acompaño hasta la entrada del colegio, ambos seguían charlando, hasta que la reja se alzo ante sus ojos, en ese lugar el hombre vestido de negro, revisaba a los alumnos.

Observo como la joven maestra de defensa llegaba del brazo de Weasley, que no podia separar de ellos, en fin el pocionista continuo con su tarea observando como ambos se despedían con una beso, al hombre le pareció ridícula la forma en que se despidieron, la maestra paso frente al hombre de mirada oscura, adentrándose al los terrenos del colegio. El hombre continuo con su labor, aun recordaba el enfrentamiento que tuvieron y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, esa señorita quería desafiarlo, eso haría mas gratificante su derrota, cuando el con sus alumnos ganaran la copa de las casas, y el torneo de quidditch, no le molestaba su desafio solo hacia mas interesante proponerse derrotarla.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Cuando dio la hora acordada para el castigo de los alumnos, la castaña estaba afuera de la cabaña con el guardabosques a su lado, ya le habia explicado la tarea de los alumnos, el hombre de gran tamaño estaba feliz de ver a una de sus alumnas favoritas como profesora, se lo hizo saber cuando llego hasta su hogar, donde el la recibió con un gran abrazo, la castaña reia ya que era agradable tener un rostro amigo en su nuevo trabajo, a la hora acordaba observo a un grupo de estudiantes acercarse, con una figura que sobresalía, la castaña estaba impactada al percatarse que el dueño de sus sueños mas profundos llegaba con sus alumnos.

\- Buenas noches,- saludo,- aquí están los jóvenes, me quedare cerca para supervisar que todo este bajo control,- dijo observando a la profesora de defensa.

\- Buenas noche profesor, claro que no hay ningún problema que se quede, es bienvenido, solo que si le pediré que este con cuidado porque entraremos al bosque prohibido a recolectar algunas trampas,- los profesores observaron la cara de susto de los alumnos,- dicho lo anterior, quiero que todos ustedes,- señalo a los alumnos,- estén atentos que dentro del bosque viven criaturas peligrosas, estén con sus varitas en alto,- la castaña casi soltaba una carcajada al ver como los alumnos de Slytherin temían por sus vidas, ella a lado del pocionista iban detrás del grupo sin perderlos de vista. Ambos iban en silencio, hasta que la castaña se detuvo ya que una rama se habia atorado en su túnica, la castaña comenzó a quitarse el objeto, solo que no podia, hasta que unas manos la ayudaron, cuando estuvo libre observo al pocionsta.

\- Gracias,- le dijo, el hombre el respuesta solo asintió,- no puedo creer que aun me cuente andar por este bosque,- se reprocho a su misma.

\- Se me olvidaba que ya habia visitado el bosque, ¿Cuántas veces los visito cuando era estudiante?,- el pocionista se burlo.

\- No recuerdo el numero,- la castaña respondió,- fueron tantas veces que no sabria decirle con exactitud,- el pocionista levanto una ceja.

\- Insiste en desafiarme, Señorita Granger,- la joven no respondió,- solo le recuerdo que estaba bajo mi tutela,- la castaña interrumpió.

\- Y yo le recuerdo que solo debe hablar temas referentes a mis clases,- el pocionista asintió.

\- En ese caso,- cuando iba a iniciar el ataque, escucharon un fuerte golpe, los profesores corrieron en dirección a donde los alumnos estaban, cuando llegaron al lugar vieron al guardabosques tirado con una trampa en su pierna, el pocionista la retiro con magia, provocando un grito en los presentes, la castaña se puso frente a los alumnos, mientras el pocionista le daba una poción al semigigante para que se durmiera, una vez el guardabosques sin sentido, el pocionista lo llevo levitando a la enfermería, cuando el hombre de gran tamaño, estaba recostado y siendo atendido por la enfermera, el hombre de mirada oscura se retiro a dejar a sus alumnos, mientras que la castaña se quedaba en el pasillo para recibir noticias de su amigo, en ese momento la castaña se preguntaba que si era cosa del destino o algo natural que la primera conversación que tuviera con el pocionista siempre fuera ua pelea, ella sonrio por la coincidencia de las cosas, tachando mentalmente el paso numero tres de la lista, ya que para bien o para mal había entablado una conversación con el hombre de sus sueños.

**Cosas en común**

Un par de días después del accidente de Hagrid, la castaña estaba terminando su última clase, la profesora McGonagall le había informado de una junta esa noche, antes de la cena, la joven auror camino por el pasillo con algunos libros en sus brazos, iba hacia su recamara para ponerlos en su sitio, cuando termino su labor, la joven salio, al cerrar la puerta sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella, vio por su hombro para notar a Severus, el hombre siguió su camino pasando a un lado de ella la joven bruja solo vio el ondeo de su capa, ella suspiro y comenzó su andar dirigiéndose a la junta.

Cuando llego a la gárgola ya conocida, dijo la contraseña, para subir por las escaleras de caracol, al ver la enorme puerta la joven anuncio su llagada con suaves golpes, esta se abrió dejando ver a un par de profesores, la castaña avanzo para ver frente a ella a la directora y al profesor de pociones.

\- Buenas noches directora,- saludo la joven,- profesor Snape,- saludo con respeto.

\- Señorita Granger,- saludo la directora, dejando al pocionista saludando con un asentimiento de cabeza, la joven no esperaba más, ya que el profesor seguía en su etapa en que ignoraba a su ex alumna,- ¿Cómo le ha ido en sus clases?,- cuestiono la bruja.

\- Bastante bien, los alumnos están atentos a la clase, además han mostrado avance en la parte practica de las lecciones,- la bruja mayor asintió.

\- Severus ¿Cómo avanza su planeación para los exámenes?,- cuestiono ahora al profesor de mirada oscura, el hombre hizo una mueca dando a entender su respuesta.

\- No hemos trabajado juntos,- antes de que pudiera continuar con sus comentarios la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando entrar al resto del profesorado, la mujer detrás del escritorio del director observo a la integrante del trio de oro, pasando su mirada por su compañero de trabajo, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Mas tarde hablaremos de ese tema,- los señalo con el dedo, para después pasar su mirada en el resto de los integrantes del profesorado en Hogwarts,- buenas noches profesores,- los presentes respondieron,- como sabrán Hagrid tuvo un accidente,- la castaña se encogió de hombros ya que se sentía culpable,- en estos momentos el se encuentra recuperándose, pero dada a que su actividad doble como guardabosques y profesor no le permitirá descansar como se debe, se ha llegado a la conclusión que se le dara unos meses para que descanse y de esa forma se pueda recuperar pronto,- los profesores asintieron,- ahora como hay un puesto vacante se ha conseguido un remplazo,- la directora observo la puerta mientras entraba un pelirrojo conocido, la castaña lo observo, el por su parte la encontró con la mirada y le sonrio,- el nuevo profesor provisional es Charlie Weasley,- los profesores asintieron, unos lo saludaron mientras el pocionista vio claramente el intercambio de miradas y la sonrisa que se dedicaron una castaña de ojos chocolate y el pelirrojo. La directora explico que el estaría en el colegio hasta las vacaciones de Diciembre posteriormente el semi-gigante regresaría a su labores, cuando los profesores comenzaron a salir del despacho, el pelirrojo se acerco a la castaña.

\- Hermione,- saludo dedicándole una sonrisa, ambos despues de la guerra, comenzaron una amistad, ella era adorable ante los ojos del pelirrojo, mientras que la castaña lo veía como un hermano protector al igual que el gemelo.

\- Me alegra verte,- la castaña respondió, antes de que comenzaran a charlar, la voz de la directora sono.

\- Lamento interrumpir,- su voz sonaba divertida,- solo le recuerdo Señorita Granger, que estábamos tratando un asunto con respecto a su contrato,- la castaña sintió sus mejillas arder,- ahora usted se comprometió a aceptar la ayuda del Profesor Snape, asi que eso harán, y antes de que protestes Severus, te recuerdo que igual aceptaste el trato, espero su cooperación,- termino su discurso levantándose de su asiento situado detrás del escritorio para posteriormente salir por la puerta, el pelirrojo extendió su brazo a la joven de mirada chocolate, cuando salieron del despacho una figura vestida de negro se paro frente a ellos.

\- Señorita Granger,- hablo el profesor de pociones,- como ha escuchado la directora quiere que trabajemos juntos, asi que la espero el sábado desde temprano en mi despacho,- sin esperar una respuesta el hombre se giro alejándose de ellos. El criador de dragones y la auror caminaron detrás del hombre de negro, ambos estuvieron un poco callados, hasta que el pelirrojo comenzó a realizar bromas, ambos reían minutos después, entrando al comedor, donde el nuevo profesor tomo asiento junto a Hermione antes ayudándola a sentarse, la directora los observo con una mueca mientras los demás profesores estaban atentos al anuncio de la directora, esta presento al nuevo profesor interino, haciendo que los alumnos aplaudieran dejando mas impresionadas a las señoritas, ya que nadie podía negar que el aire rebelde y los músculos del integrante de la familia de pelirrojos lo hacía verse verdaderamente atractivo, la joven sonrió cuando el hombre se levanto a saludar con su mano al alumnado, cuando ambos estuvieron sentados, la cena comenzó, ellos estaban bromeando reían. Entre su juego el hombre noto como su amiga veía por el rabillo del ojo a cierto profesor, el solo negó tratando de distraer a la auror, ya que de igual forma se percato que cierta mirada oscura se posaba en ella también.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Dos días después de la presentación de Charlie, ellos se ponían al día todas las noches incluso en el castillo había rumores que ellos eran pareja, la castaña no podía evitar reírse por esos comentarios, en más de una ocasión el pelirrojo se ofreció a desmentir los rumores haciendo que la castaña se negara en más de una ocasión, alegando que no era necesario, esa noche la castaña había salido a caminar a los terrenos de Hogwarts, camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid donde sabia que el hermano de su amigo, le gustaba permanecer despues de sus clases.

Cuando la joven estuvo cerca, lo observo levantando del piso los artículos que uso el hombre para impartir la materia, desde lejos se veía sumamente atractivo, era fuerte alto, amable, sincero, el hombre que cualquier chica desearía tener a su lado, en ocasiones se preguntaba si hacia lo correcto con pretender tener algo con Severus, ya que con el todo era muy complicado, ¿Por qué no darse una oportunidad con alguien más?, esa era la pregunta que se hacía siempre, dándose así misma una respuesta regular, la cual era tan simple que una sola palabra definía sus motivo, amor, esa simple y torturadora palabra marcaba su vida en esos momentos.

Amaba a la persona con la cual seria sumamente difícil estar, solo que no importaba, si ese año no conseguía nada, dejaría de lado la lista y seguiría con su vida, ella lucharía por el, ya que si de algo se había dado cuanta por los recuerdos de Severus, es que el lucho por años, cumpliendo una promesa y ella al igual que el no dejaría de cumplir lo que juro cumplir ese día que se percato de sus sentimiento por el, lucharía aunque fuera algo muy difícil. Con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios la bruja camino hacia donde su amigo estaba, con Harry y Ron lejos, ella necesitaba a Charlie junto con George.

\- Hola,- saludo la joven, el pelirrojo le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras la castaña se sentaba en las escaleras de la cabaña, el hombre hizo lo mismo,- ¿Cómo te ha ido?,- cuestiono.

\- Muy bien, nunca creí que la docencia fuera tan interesante,- sonrió maravillado el joven,- en verdad antes creía que otro empleo que no fuera criando dragones, sería sumamente aburrido, pero no es divertido.

\- Solo no quieras quitarle su puesto a Hagrid,- comento la integrante del trió de oro, dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- Como tu le quitaste su puesto a Snape,- el joven comento, haciendo que la castaña soriera.

\- Esa no fue mi intención solo que la enseñanza es interesante,- trato de sonar convincente la castaña. El pelirrojo suspiro encarando a la joven.

\- Hermione,- dijo en tono grave,- no soy tonto, se que sientes algo por el profesor Snape, las miradas que le lanzas en las comidas, lo nerviosa que te pones cerca de el, por Merlín incluso te he visto bajas la cabeza, esas son señales claras,- la dueña de los ojos chocolate, asintió.

\- Se que es raro y tal vez no debería pero,- antes de que continuara el pelirrojo la hizo que se callara.

\- No estoy juzgando, solo te digo lo que vi, me alegra que te hayas enamorado, solo que no quiero que sufras, para mi eres como Ginny, una hermana que deseo proteger, eso me preocupa que termines con el corazón roto,- la joven asintió.

\- Lo se eso misma yo temo, pero quiero arriesgarme, al final no seria una buena Gryffindor si no fuera valiente y me arriesgara,- el joven sonrió.

\- Solo espero que valga la pena el riesgo,- ella asintió, puso su cabeza en su hombro

\- Créeme el riesgo lo vale,- afirmo ambos estuvieron pensando en el tema, por varios minutos, observando el aire pasar por las hojas de los arboles, era un dia hermoso, apenas estaba oscureciendo, dejando ver un hermoso cielo rojizo, ella estaba feliz de tener en quien apoyarse, mientras que el pelirrojo deseaba que su corazón no fuera roto por sus deseos de amar a una persona que no mostraba señas de sentir nada por ella, sabia que la inteligencia de su amiga era privilegiada y recordo algo.

\- ¿Cómo vas con la lista?,- pregunto sin mas, la joven levanto su rostro del ancho hombro del criador de dragones.

\- ¿Cómo los sabes?,- cuestiono antes de tener ella misma la respuesta,- George,- afirmo,- ese pequeño bastardo, el pelirrojo sonrio.

\- Ese lenguaje,- dijo guiñándole un ojo,- me comento ese asunto, hace unos dias cuando llegue, en realidad creía que era una broma, como la historia que te habías enamorado del Profesor Snape, solo que al verlos me percate que no bromeaba con eso, por lo tanto si no bromeaba con un tema, supongo que con el otro tampoco,- la castaña asintió, provocando una risa en el pelirrojo,- en verdad Hermione, solo tu harías una lista de pasos, para conquistar a alguien, solo tu eres tan perfeccionista,- la joven sonrió.

\- Pues ahora que lo mencionas si acepto que es raro, pero era la única manera de saber que hacer con todo este plan estúpido,- el pelirrojo sonrió.

\- Un consejo Hermione, no importa tu plan, o lo que creas que sea necesario, hay una regla básica para que cualquier hombre se interese en ti, y esa es que no seas sumisa, te he visto con el y sin duda no eres la Hermione que amamos, si lo conquistaras se tu misma, espero te sirva,- dijo guiñando un ojo.

El resto del tiempo que permanecieron charlando juntos, el pelirrojo compartió consejos con la amiga de sus hermanos, sobre como conquistar a un hombre.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

_Un hombre de mirada oscura observaba a una joven, sentada con incomodidad en una silla, tenia un libro en sus piernas, mientras su cabeza colgaba por un lado, se veía realmente cansada, pero claro que tenia días en ese lugar, no se marchaba solo por poco tiempo para ducharse. El estaba cansado de esa cama, ya que ver tanto blanco le provocaba dolor de cabeza, quería levantarse y salir del lugar, lamentablemente estaba preso, ya que al haber mortifagos prófugos, que deseaban atraparlo, tendría que estar vigilado, solo no comprendía como Minerva había puesto a cuidarlo a una niña._

_El hombre comenzaba a sentir movimiento, entrelazo sus manos sobre su pecho, tenia mucho tiempo sin caminar o mover sus músculos, estaba verdaderamente agotado, soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones, de verdad que debía ver patético frente a los ojos, de la amiga de Potter, pensaba el pocionista odiaba que le tuvieran lastima, por eso deseaba que la bruja se fuera, solo que no lograba convencer a Minerva para dejarlo solo, con derrota acepto ya que el sabia que si corria peligro, y mas aun sin poder moverse como corresponde seria blanco de ataques, con un suspiro cansado, cerro los ojos para intentar dormir._

_Cuando la luz perforo sus parpados, el pocionista fue abriéndolos poco a poco, dejando que la luz penetrara su mirada, vio sentada en esa silla a la bruja, que lo cuidaba leyendo ese libro, era uno de pociones avanzadas, eso se leia en el titulo, su ceño estaba fruncido y mordía su labio interior, concentrada sin duda estaba estudiando, no comprendía para que si se suponía que no estaba preparándose para un examen se veía tan concentrada, la joven sintió la mirada penetrante del pocionista._

\- _¿Se le ofrece algo profesor?,- pregunto la castaña, levantando su vista del libro._

\- _Solo preguntar porque tanto interés en esa lectura,- respondió con sarcasmo, aunque por dentro si sentía curiosidad._

\- _Acaso eso importa,- la castaña respondió, segundos despues se dio cuenta de que no habia contestado de manera apropiada y agrego,- solo es lectura, ademas estoy preparándome para un examen de la academia de aurores,- el pocionista levanto una ceja, la castaña al percatarse del gesto hablo,- ¿no sabia que soy auror?,- el hombre negó._

\- _No se porque debia saberlo,- trato de salir por el lado de la indiferencia._

\- _En eso tiene razón, no tiene porque saberlo,- bajo su mirada para continuar leyendo._

\- _Solo le comento que con ese libro no aprenderá mucho,- la bruja lo miro interrogante mientras el hombre volvia a cerrar los ojos, pensando que si algo tenia en común con la joven era su sed por el perendisaje, y eso era una virtud que no se veía a diario._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

El pocionista se despertó por el ruido que sonaba, este era provocado por golpes, el hombre de mirada fría, se levanto de la cama, sin ponerse su bata salio al despacho, donde escucho que la puerta era golpeada, el hombre camino hacia la entrada de su despacho solo para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con una cabellera castaña, unos ojos chocolate la miraban, el hombre hizo un gesto molesto.

\- ¿Se puede saber que hace tan temprano?,- la castaña lo miro perpleja, era sábado el dia que el dijo la veria para planear sus exámenes.

\- ¿No recuerda que me cito hoy, temprano para ver lo relacionado con mis clases?,- el hombre levanto una ceja.

\- Recuerdo eso Señorita pero aun es muy temprano,- la joven se mordió el labio inferior, con nerviosismo.

\- Usted dijo que viniera temprano,- el solo rodo los ojos.

\- Entre en un momento salgo,- el pocionista camino hacia su habitación, dejando sola a la joven, ella estaba completamente nerviosa, tener a ese hombre en su presencia la ponía nerviosa, habían pasado días e su charla con el pelirrojo, y eso solo la dejo mas preocupada, esperaba que su idea inicial de mostrarse tranquila no perjudicara la imagen que de ella ante sus ojos. Observo el lugar en perfecto orden, camino a los estantes llenos de frascos, sin duda el era un gran pocionista, pensaba la joven, de pronto una puerta se abrió, observando la túnica del hombre que no entendía el porque le robaba el aliento,- lista,- urgio el hombre.

De esa forma la mañana y tarde estuvieron preparando lo que serian los exámenes de la joven, ella estaba preparada el pocionista lo sabia, mientras que para la joven fue un deleite estar en presencia del hombre que hacia soñar unicornios, ambos permanecieron en sus labores, hasta que sintieron su estomago rugir, la castaña menciono que deberían comer, el hombre asintió, ambos se levantaron de su asiento, dando por concluido ese dia, salieron del despacho, caminaron hombro con hombro hasta el comedor, donde los profesores estaban presentes, la joven se detuvo en frente a su asiento observando como el pocionista se sentaba en su propia silla, su pelirrojo amigo la toma de la mano, atrayéndola a ese mundo, la ayudo a sentarse, mientras ella veía los ojos oscuros del hombre, si habia tenido dudas del porque de sus sentimientos por el, ahora comprendía, a psar de su carácter, ellas amaba esa postura firme, sus conocimientos, a pesar de parecer complemente diferentes, dentro de ellos, habia un mar de cosas en común, la joven sonrio antes de dejar de mirarlo, ella debia conquistarlo, ya que el era el hombre para ella, solo esperaba que ella fuera la mujer para el.

**Gustos y Disgustos**

_Una joven castaña estaba observando detenidamente a su ex profesor de pociones quien leia un libro de pociones, ella estaba estudiando para su examen de defensa. La joven estaba intrigada, ya que como bien le habia comentado el pocionista, el libro que ocupo la ocasión anterior, no sirvió de mucho, en ese momento se debatía en preguntarle si conocía algún texto que pudiera ayudarle con respecto a su examen de defensa, sabia que era arriesgado preguntarle algo al pocionista, ya que siempre estaba de alguna manera de mal humor, solo que Hermione sentía que era un riesgo controlado._

\- _Profesor,- llamo su atención, el hombre que estaba sentado en la cama, ya que habia mejorado considerablemente en esos dias._

\- _Digame,- respondió sin despegar la vista del texto que estaba frente a sus ojos negros._

\- _El otro dia usted e hizo la observación que el texto que leia no era suficiente para lo que estudiaba,- el profesor voleo hacia su dirección interrumpiéndola._

\- _Y acerte,- afirmo el hombre._

\- _En efecto, el libro era para un examen y efectivamente estaba incompleto,- dijo mordiéndose el labio,- quería pedirle su consejo para un texto,- el pocionista levanto una ceja._

\- _Ya no es mi alumna y tampoco estamos en la escuela,- afirmo mientras regresaba su vita a su propia lectura._

\- _Es muy importante,- la castaña le comento,- solo es un consejo sobre un libro de defensa,- la bruja le dijo. El hombre giro su cabeza, ara observarla con una mirada cansada._

\- _Usted me dijo que no me interesaba conocer el motivo por el cual, usted comenzó a estudiar para se auror,- ella lo miro sin entender su punto,- ahora al ser tan curioso, quiero saber porque estudiar esa carrera, si me convence su respuesta le digo lo que quiera saber,- la casaña sabia que el pelinegro solo jugaba con ella, pero no le importaba, el quería jugar pues ella podría hacer lo mismo._

\- _Y porque quiere saber mis motivos,- cuestiono la bruja._

\- _Señorita no se responde una pregunta con otra así que responsa,- en ese momento la bruja de mirada chocolate, se sintió como si aun estuviera en l escuela y el fuera su profesor._

\- _Me gusta la carrera,- fue su respuesta, el pelinrego levanto una ceja, esta bien, mi intención es hacer una especialidad para romper maldiciones, posiblemente me gusta mas la idea de estar en inteligencia,- respondió, el pocionista asintió._

\- _Tome,- extendió su brazo entregándole a la joven su propia copia del texto que el estudiaba,- esto servirá para que sepa, todo lo referente a defensa, cuando la castaña lo observo era parecido al libro del príncipe mestizo ya que todo los márgenes tenia notas escritas por el, la joven sonrió._

\- _Gracias profesor,- el hombre metió su mano debajo de la almohada para sacar otro libro delgado, posteriormente lo comenzó a leer, la castaña aun lo observaba mientras el hablo._

\- _Debe estudiar,- más que una sugerencia fue una orden, la castaña asintió par después comenzar con su lectura._

_Por extraño que pareciera, la joven y su ex profesor, los dias siguientes no paraban de hablar, sobre pociones, y hechizos, ambos a pesar de parecer diferentes tenían ideas con gran similitud. El hombre le enseñaba a Hermione, parecían que sus años en Hogwarts habian regresado. La joven se percato que a pesar de que el demostrara lo contrario la enseñanza era algo que si le gustaba._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O_

La castaña recordaba esos momentos como si fueran un tesoro, ella estaba consciente que tenia cosas en común con el hombre que amaba, pero aun mejor era poder compartir momentos con el. Ahora las cosas entre ellos eran complicadas, ya que el pocionista desde que piso el colegio le habia declarado la guerra, ya que al parecer estaba molesto que nuevamente le quitaran el puesto que por años deseaba, suspiro frustrada sabiendo que el querer conquistarlo seria muy complicado.

La charlas que había sostenido con Charlie eran impresionantes, sin duda el era un hombre de mundo que la ayudaría siempre, sus consejos eran buenos ya que según el decía que no debía ser tan sumisa con el pocionista, ya que a los hombres generalmente le molestaba una mujer de esa manera, la bruja suspiro frustrada pues si decían que las mujeres eran complicadas, los hombres no se quedaban atrás. Camino por los pasillos del colegio con unos pergaminos en mano, ya que esa tarde iría con el hombre de sus sueños, iba con una nueva perspectiva ya que no se dejaría humillar por el hombre, cundo estuvo frente a la puerta del ex mortifago, con suaves golpes anuncio su llegada, hasta que escucho un leve pase fue cuando ingreso, al entrar al despacho del pelinegro este tenía su típica mueca de seriedad, la joven saludo con cortesía mientras el señalaba con su mano la silla frente a el, ella hizo caso tomo asiento y comenzó a sacar sus anotaciones, a pesar de todo el era un excelente profesor y su ayuda siempre era bien recibida.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

El pocionista no comprendía porque siempre que estaba con la castaña. Tenia la necesidad de ser hiriente, el siempre habia puesto de excusa que durante su época de estuadiante era porque ella era la amiga de Potter, quien siempre le recordo al hombre que hizo su vida una pesadilla, a pesar de que ella era diferente a los inútiles de sus alumnos, al contrario de los jóvenes hormonados que siempre entraban a su salón de clases, la castaña siempre demostró querer aprender, sobresalir.

Siempre fue una estudiante dedicada, para el pocionista que siempre pasaba mucho tiempo el la biblioteca de la escuela, no era un secreto, que la castaña pasara mucho tiempo dentro de esas paredes, devorando libros, esa sed de aprender hacia que dentro del hombre de mirada oscura se formara una lucha interna.

Por un lado ella era una Gryffindor y el siempre ponía en evidencia a los leones, por otro lado ella no era como esos incompetentes, lo cual llevaba al siguiente motivo por el cual le hacia la vida imposible, que sus amigos fuera el hijo del hombre que odiaba junto con el inútil del pelirrojo.

Ella demostró ser mas que el resto, aunque sus mano levantada siempre en la clase del pocionista hacia que este la molestara. Por ultimo y lo mas importante el pocionista sentía admiración por la joven, el que ella no supiera de la magia, llegar a un lugar desconocido y aprender todo hacia que el sintiera respeto por ella.

Por ese motivo conociendo cómo funcionaba su cerebro el pocionista cuando la joven era su estudiante la presionaba, ya que sabía que de esa forma sacaría lo mejor de si. Por eso ahora que era maestra el era consciente que ella seria una excelente colega, aunque sus ganas de llevarla al límite con insultos y malos comentarios era un habito que difícilmente se quitaría. Aunque dentro de el supiera que la joven sin duda era brillante.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

La castaña estaba sentada frente el profesor de pociones, tenían alrededor de dos horas planeando las clases y los exámenes de ultimo año, el hombre aunque no lo admitiera de alguna manera se sentía sorprendido de cómo la joven se desenvolvía en clase y como hablaba de manera tan natural, se llegaba a notar que la enseñanza le gustaba.

De pronto la joven se sintió cansada y aunque extraño pareciera observada por el pocionista, ella levanto el rostro para el ceño fruncido de la joven, cuando termino de escribir unas cosas en su pergamino, dejo la pluma en el tintero, cuando el pocionista vio la acción de su colega bajo el libro que tenia frente a su rostro.

\- Ya termino,- mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.

\- Si profesor,- en ese instante la joven se sintió como una estudiante mas, ambos se quedaron observando hasta que la castaña se levanto, el pocionista la observo atento,- si eso es todo me retiro,- el hombre de mirada oscura la detuvo.

\- Necesita informarse más,- no sabía porque quería que no se fuera, de alguna manera su presencia era agradable para el hombre.

\- En realidad en Hogwarts no hay muchos libros que me ayuden, asi que encargue unos textos,- explico la joven. El pocionista se levanto de su asiento y extendió un libro de tapa roja, que extrañamente la castaña se percato que en su escritorio habia uno igual.

\- Esto te servirá,- explico,- le ayudara en los exámenes del ultimo curso,- la joven asintió.

\- Gracias profesor,- el hombre asintió. La joven antes de salir del despacho del hombre, recordó una pregunta no formulada, regreso un poco, provocando que el hombre la observara,- disculpe pero podría preguntar dónde puedo conseguir esencia de díctamo,- cuestiono el hombre levanto una ceja.

\- ¿Para que la necesita?,- cuestiono.

\- Una poción que necesito solo que no encuentro esa planta,- ella se modio el labio, el solo se levanto indicando que dejara sus cosas en el escritorio y lo siguiera, llegaron a una estantería llena de ingredientes para pociones, saco de un frasco una botella con un liquido azul, se lo entrego en sus manos agregando.

\- Espero la poción de funcione, solo sea precavida,- menciono. La castaña la tomo antes de ir al escritorio para tomar el libro y sus pertenencias, cuando se dio la media vuelta ella agradeció teniendo como respuesta del hombre un comentario que no comprendió,- recuerde que la poción para que sea mas efectiva debe ser tomada diariamente,- ella asintió antes de salir por la puerta.

La joven desconcertada por el comentario del hombre, mas que las palabras era el tono, ya que había usado uno que dictaba molestia. Llego a su despacho que estaba a lado del que pertenecía al pocionista, camino hacia su escritorio iba a comenzar a leer el libro que le había prestado el hombre, cuando recordó que tenia una cita con Charlie y George en Hogsmade. Asi que se apresuro, se puso una túnica limpia, unos zapatos sin tacón. Tomo el libro que le habían prestado y salio corriendo de las mazmorras, iba caminando por el camino hacia el pueblo, estaba comenzando a abrir el texto cuando recordó que tenia que comprar algunos ingredientes en el pueblo, para hacer su poción contra los cólicos, odiaba que se le hubiera terminado, además lo mas vergonzoso es tener que haber pedido el ingrediente que no tenía a Snape, eso fue muy penoso, solo esperaba que no recordara para que serbia el ingrediente, en ese momento se golpeo en la frente, se detuvo un momento resoplando. Claro que sabia por eso el comentario, en ese instante se puso roja, por Merlín el creyó que no podía ser verdad, la esencia de dictamo no solo era para la poción en contra de los dolores del vientre, también se usaba para la poción anticonceptiva, el creía que era para esa poción, rio entre sus adentros, si eso pensó el pocionista, era imposible que tuviera un tono de molestia cuando le hizo la última recomendación, negó mientras caminaba. Llego a las tres escobas cuando en una esquina observo a los chicos fue a la barra por tres cervezas de mantequilla, antes de ir con ellos, en verdad que ese duo era muy genial con ella, a pesar de no tener cerca a sus queridos amigos ya que andaban en una misión, ella se sentía fenomenal a lado de los pelirrojos, cuando se acercaba el mayor de los hermanos se puso de pie inmediatamente, antes de ayudarla con las bebidas y a sentarse en la mesa circular, el gemelo no pudo evitar soltar un gracioso comentario.

\- Asi que ya llego la mujer que realmente le gusta el peligro,- la castaña lo observo,- claro la única capaz de enamorarse Severus Snape,- la castaña se enrojeció inmediatamente, el criador de dragones sonrio mientras el gemelo se burlaba.

\- Ya George, eso no lo debes decir en voz alta,- lo reprendió la bruja,- ¿ademas me gustaría saber como te enteraste?,- el hombre dueño de la tienda de bromas negó.

\- Un hombre de negocios jamás revela sus secretos,- afirmo la castaña rodo los ojos.

\- En realidad es ningún mago revela sus secretos,- cuando termino la heroína de guerra de decir la frase se percato de su error.

\- Exacto Hermione, asi que no te dire como me entere,- dijo acercándose a ella por arriba de la mesa, susurrándole en el oído,- solo me gustaría saber como te enamoras de el,- dijo divertido, ella sonrio.

\- Pues no lo creo ya que tampoco revelare mis secretos,- el pelirrojo mayor sonrio.

\- Te la cobraron hermanito,- los tres sonrieron ante las bromas. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el hombre que era profesor en Hogwarts, cuestiono.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Hermione?,- por alguna razón el quería saber casi a todo momento donde se encontraba la castaña.

\- Con el profesor Snape,- respondió viendo con el rabillo del ojo al gemelo, antes de que el pudiera decir algo la bruja agrego,- estábamos trabajando en mis clases, asi que cállate George,- el gemelo sonrió. Sin saber el motivo el criador de dragones se sintió aliviado.

\- Me alegra que la enseñanza te guste,- comento,- aunque cuando termine el año,- ella asintió sabiendo adonde se dirigía.

\- No lo se en realidad pensaba que pasara lo que pasara con el regresaría al ministerio, pero estando aquí me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta enseñar, asi que posiblemente tome una plaza si Minerva me lo permite y continuare en inteligencia,- afirmo la castaña.

Los tres siguieron charlando, comiendo y bebiendo entre risas y bromas. La castaña no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que la pasó de esa manera, era muy divertido estar con ellos, las horas pasaron sin que ninguno se percatara de la situación que la bruja heroína de guerra estaba un poco ebria, ella sonreía a todo siguiendo las bromas del pelirrojo bromista, mientras que el mayor de los dos negaba, cuando bebió su ultimo trajo hizo un mohín de pedir mas, solo que una enorme mano la detuvo.

\- Creo que has bebido lo suficiente,- ella asintió, con lo poco que le quedaba de consciencia estaba segura de su estado, asi que con la ayuda del Weasley mayor bajo de la silla dejando al gemelo pagando, cuando salieron del local, ella se estremeció con el frio, el hombre le puso su túnica en sus hombros cuando su hermano salio del lugar.

\- Lleva a Hermione,- afirmo el gemelo,- después llegas a casa,- el pelirrojo mayor asintió mientras la castaña caminaba a su lado, ella con lo mareada que iba casi cae al tropezar con una piedra, el profesor suplente de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas la detuvo mientras la tomaba de la cintura, caminaron uno a lado del otro muy pegados, mientras ella aun reía el pelirrojo veía divertido como ella podia ser tan diferente como era normalmente, ¿Quién diría que Hermione Granger era tan divertida? Con unas copas de mas pensaba el pelirrojo, ambos llegaron al castillo comenzando a caminar hacia las mazmorras, la castaña comenzó a abrir la puerta que daba a su despacho, mientras el estaba detrás de ella, la joven parecía mas tranquila despues de la caminata, estaban en silencio cuando el golpe seco de una puerta los interrumpió, ambos saltaron cuando vieron a su izquiera al pocionista acerco con pasos rápidos, cuando llego frente a los jóvenes hizo una mueca hacia Charlie.

\- Granger quiero que me de el libro que tomo de escritorio,- ella se sobresalto.

\- ¿Disculpe antes podría bajar el tono de voz?,- respondió, el pocionista se mostro enojado cundo escucho la respuesta de la bruja- con respecto al libro que dice yo no tome ningún libro de su escritorio,- la bruja hablo de maner firme, el pocionista hizo una mueca.

\- Ademas de mentirosa esta bebiendo,- acuso a la joven ella simplemente se sonrojo.

\- Eso no es algo que le importe,- afirmo.

\- No sea majadera,- el pocionista le dijo,- usted no debe beber cuando esta en tiempo de clases, es una falta de ética,- la bruja rodo los ojos.

\- Eso es un hipocresía le grito,- el grito que dio fue bastante alto, cosa que hasta a Charlie estremeció, sabia por su hermano del carácter de la joven, solo que jamás lo habia visto ahora comprendía que podia ser temible,- acaso cree que no he visto su copa de whiskey, si va a dar clases de moral predique con el ejemplo,- la joven estaba furiosa, metió su mano en su bolsa y saco un libro que le entrego al hombre de irada oscura,- este es el único libro que tengo de usted,- el pocionista lo tomo,- ahora si me hace el favor de largarse, que no tengo tiempo para mas tonterías,- la joven abrió su puerta donde ingreso con paso decidido, para que después su acompañante entrara con ella, dejando al ex mortifago con una mueca mas seria de lo normal. Dentro del despacho de la joven, ella corrió hacia una puerta detrás de su escritorio, provocando que Charlie la siguiera, cuando estuvieron en una pequeña sala, ella se sento en el sueño para poner sus manos en su cara, el pelirrojo se acerco a ella para abrazarla,- simplemente no entiendo,- fue lo único que dijo antes de acurrucarse en el pecho de su acompañante para llorar a gusto.

El pelirrojo se quedo a su lado abrazándola hasta que sintió su respiración tranquila se puso de pie con ella en brazos, el era muy fuerte asi que no hubo mayor problema, camino a la puerta de su habitación donde la deposito en la cama, no le quitaría su ropa, asi que solo le retiro los zapatos, la tapo con una manta, mientras la joven suspiraba, cuando el se levanto de la cama, ella lo sujeto el no deseaba despertarla así que espero hasta que ella los soltara, cosa que no sucedió, ella se veía intranquila hasta que en un suspiro soltó su nombre, el sintió un nudo en su pecho, provocando algo que nunca había sentido, le dio un beso en la frente hasta ir a un sofá frente a la cama, no invadiría su privacidad, el hombre observo a la hermosa mujer frente a el, prometiéndose cuidarla de todo y de todos.

Mientras que en el sueño de la joven solo habia una pregunta ¿Por qué se habia molestado Severus?.

En unas mazmorras el pocionista tenia un libro que habia quitado de su ex alumna, en ella habia un recorte de un periódico donde se podia ver un fotografía de una joven sonriendo tímidamente siendo custodiada por dos jóvenes, el pocionista estaba admirando a la segunda mujer prohibida que se habia cruzado en su camino.

**Defectos y cualidades**

A la mañana siguiente la castaña se despertó, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza provocado por la resaca del día anterior, se estiro ya que su cuerpo estaba entumido, se sentó con cuidado en la cama mientras se veía a si misma con la ropa del día anterior, se sorprendió y con un movimiento de varita cambio su ropa por una piyama y una bata, su boca la sentía seca así que decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, al salir por su puerta un olor a comida le llego a sus fosas nasales, la joven camino hacia la cocina, cuando llego al marco de la muerta se recargo en esta observado con una sonrisa en sus labios al joven pelirrojo que se movia de un lado a otro con maestría, movía algo en el fuego hacia jugo, además de sacar el pan, realmente se veía adorable ya que todo lo hacía al modo muggle, se quedo la joven castaña de la misma manera hasta que sintió la mirada penetrante del criador de dragones.

El segundo de los Weasley sintió la presencia de Hermione viéndolo, el cocinaba como era habitual en el, ya que al vivir solo desde hacia mucho tiempo, estaba acostumbrado a preparar su comida, volteo a verla mientras su rostro estaba adornado con una hermosa sonrisa, el corazón del pelirrojo se encogió por alguna extraña razón la castaña era sumamente atractiva, apago todo acomodando con magia los platos con alimentos, mientras despues se acercaba a al joven de mirada chocolate.

\- ¿Qué te tiene tan divertida?,- cuestiono mientras sus ristros se veía fijamente.

\- El verte cocinar,- respondió la castaña,- no puedo creer que el gran Charlie, domador de dragones cocine,- el pelirrojo sonrió,

\- Yo Señorita, he vivido mucho tiempo solo así que si quería comer, tendría que prepararlo por mi mismo,- respondió con un deje de burla. Ambos caminaron a la mesa donde Hermione se sento mientras el joven pelirrojo hacia lo mismo frente a ella. Ambos comenzaron a comer, la bruja debia admitir que todo estaba muy rico, de verdad el sabia cocinar pensaba la heroína de guerra, hasta que recordo algo que no habia preguntado.

\- ¿Ayer te quedaste a dormir?,- cuestiono intrigada.

\- Si, no creo que estuvieras en condiciones de quedarte sola,- en ese momento la joven recordo, como el dia anterior estaba feliz ya que por fin tuvo una charla con Severus, para que despues todo se arruinara con los reclamos del pocionista, igual recordo que su amigo se habia quedado con ella.

\- Gracias,- fue lo que articulo,- perdón si te causo algún incoveniente ademas tenias una cita con George,- el criador de dragones la silencio.

\- No hay problema Hermione, ademas tu me necesitabas,- eso provoco un sonrojo furioso en la castaña.

\- Que vergüenza lo que viste ayer,- explico la castaña, el joven se puso de pie rodeo la mesa y se arrodillo frente a ella,- que pena que me vieras llorando,- el puso una mano en su rostro.

\- No debes avergonzarte, te paso una experiencia dura y era lógico que lloraras,- trato de razonar el.

\- Pero que débil,- el negó.

\- Si no lloraras o demostraras tus sentimientos no serias humana, no te angusties por mi no hay ningún inconveniente.

\- Gracias,- dijo ella.

\- Siempre que este en mis manos te ayudare,- respondió e pelirrojo mientras la abrazaba, para contener los espasmos que estaban puno de iniciar. El pelirrojo sintió el cuerpo de la joven pagado al suyo, su rostro estaba recargado en su pecho, mientras lagrimas gruesas corrían por el rostro de la joven, el mientras tanto frotaba su espalda con su mano, pasaron algunos minutos cuando la castaña levanto su cabeza.

\- Perdón por esto,- dijo la joven de mirada chocolate, el pelirrojo con sus pulgares limpio sus lagrimas.

\- Sabes que no me importa que llores en mi hombro,- la joven asintió,- ya es tarde, no deseo dejarte pero debo ir a bañarme para ir a la Madriguera,- la castaña recordo que ese dia, habia acordado ir a comer con la familia de pelirrojos,- ¿se te olvido?,- cuestiono Charlie cuando observo el rostro de la castaña sonrio.

\- Ahora me arreglo,- dijo con calma.

\- Vengo por ti en una hora,- ella asintió, el joven criador de dragones beso su mejilla y camino hacia la puerta, cuando salio suspiro, de verdad que le gustaba esa joven, solo que al girar su cuerpo se encontró con una persona que espero no ver, Severus Snape, tenia plasmado en su rostro una mirada oscura destinada al joven de cabellos de fuego,- buenos dias profesor,- dijo el pelirrojo, camino para pasarlo de largo.

\- Creo,- hablo el pocionista, dándole ambos la espalda el uno al otro,- que debería cuidar mas las aparicioncitas, no creo que desee que se malinterprete su relación con Granger,- solto de pronto el hombre de cabellos negros, el pelirrojo se giro para ver su espalda.

\- Y a usted porque le interesa,- cuestiono el pelirrojo.

\- Ella es una dama,- respondió el pocionista, giro sobre sus talones para encarar al joven de mirada azul,- asi que debe ser tratada como tal,- el segundo hijo del matrimonio Weasley, solto una risa.

\- De verdad cree que tiene el derecho de enseñarme a tratar a Hermione como una dama, cuando el que le grito fue usted,- dijo sarcástico.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono?,- cuestiono intentando intimidar, solo que el pelirrojo ni se inmuto.

\- De verdad crees que me vas a intimidar,- dijo estando de pie con firmeza,- solo recuerda que no soy tu estudiante, asi que si me agredes yo igual te responderé,- ataco el pelirrojo.

\- Veo que carece del mas bajo sentido del tacto, podrá no ser mi estudiante pero si tienes que tener respeto,- debatió el pelinegro.

\- Yo creo que el respeto se gana, podrá ser muy héroe pero como trato a Hermione el dia de ayer, denota que no merece el respeto que exige,- el pelirrojo camino hacia el pelinegro,- y le pido que no vuelva a insultarla,- el joven de cabello de fuego, se dio vuelta para salir caminando, del oscuro pasillo dejando atrás a un pocionista intrigado por la actitud del joven que se habia marchado.

El hombre que un dia fue doble espia, camino hacia sus aposentos, estaba enojado por como el imbécil Weasley lo habia tratado, solo que dentro de su ser sabia que tenia razón, el se porto de una manera incorrecta, solo que el dia anterior cuando vio que no estaba el libro que tenia la foto de ella la mujer que por segunda vez e habia robado el corazón le dio miedo, que ella viera ese recorte, asi que prefirió pedírselo, solo que al verla con el pelirrojo ese, ademas con aliento que reflejaba que habia bebido, se lleno de furia lo cual eso detono que le gritara, sabia que no tenia justificación pero ahora ya era tarde, ella estaba enfadada y eso por alguna razón le molestaba, ya que aun recordaba lo mucho que le debia.

_En una habitación totalmente blanca, una joven castaña estaba en su habitual lugar, en una silla sentada, con un libro en las manos, esta fruncia el ceño lo cual era una clara señal de que se estaba concentrando en su lectura, el pocionista en ese tiempo con ella se percato de que ella estaba ansiosa de conocimientos, leia todo lo que podia, pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba antes el hombre de negra mirada, ahora sabia que ella no estudiaba para querer demostrar nada, solo hacia estudiaba con mucha energía por la satisfacción de aprender. Asi pasaban las horas, ella concentrada en un libro, mientras que el pocionista, fingía leer el propio. Aun no comprendía en que momentos comenzó a tener esa costumbre, el observarla con muchas ansias, solo sabia que era tremendamente fácil de leer sus facciones, gestos, simplemente un libro abierto. _

_El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos la joven castaña se levanto y fue hacia la puerta, cerro la puerta y se quedo fuera por unos breves momentos, cuando entro nuevamente, tenia una mueca de preocupación o al menos eso descifro el pocionista, de inmediato la joven, de mirada chocolate camino hacia la ventana y observo el edificio, saco su varita y lanzo algunos hechizos de protección, posteriormente se acerco a la cama del pocionista e hizo lo mismo, ella antes de que se cerrara la burbuja de energía entro para estar al pie de la cama con el pocionista, ella observo la puerta para despues hablar._

\- _Escuche no me interrumpa hasta que termine de hablar,- la joven hablo con tal firmeza que el pocionista no replico,- hay un aviso de ataque, mortifagos que lo consideran traídos vienen por usted, ya que por no que se medio se enteraron que sobrevivió asi que lo protegeré, en caso de que falle,- giro su cuerpo y le entrego su varita, junto con un pañuelo,- es un traslador que lo llevara a Hogwarts, con su falta de energía no podrá hacer mucha magia pero lo ayudara,- la castaña lo miro a los ojos,- sobreviva, antes de que el pocionista fuera capaz de articular palabras ella abrió el campo de fuerza y volvió a salir, estaba parada esperando cualquier indicio de ataque cuando de pronto la puerta estallo, haciendo que el cuerpo de la joven volara cayo al suelo, mientras el pocionista observo una figura acercarse a el, un moritfago era quien apuntaba con su varita a la burbuja de energía, el pocionista quería ayudar a su ex alumna pero no podia hacer magia, demonios maldecía en su interior, vio el cuerpo de la joven se veía inconsciente. La castaña estaba muy lucida el ataque le habia provocado un gran golpe, solo que se necesitaba mas que eso para neutralizarla, con lentitud veía que el mortifago se acercara, hasta que al verlo cerca de ella, lanzo un hechizo dejándolo tirado en el piso, la joven e puso de pie lanzándole una cuerdas, minutos despues dos aurores mas ingresaron a la habitacion, se llevaron al mortifago mientras la castaña esperaba a alguien, segundos despues un joven de gafas, junto con un pelirrojo entraron ambos abrazaron a la joven, ella sonrio y hablo._

\- _Me alegra que estén bien,- ella aseguro,- ¿Cómo están todos?,- cuestiono angustiada._

\- _Saldo blanco,- afirmo el niño que vivio,- todos están neutralizados,- ella asintió, el azabache observo detrás de la joven y saludo,- espero este bien profesor,- aseguro, en ese instante la castaña recordo al pocionista y quito los hechizos, dejándolo libre del escudo._

\- _Nosotros nos retiramos, debemos hacer papeleo,- hablo el pelirrojo,- solo nos asegurábamos que estuvieras bien,- ella asintió agradecida,- cualquier cosa avisanos,- los tres se despidieron, segundos despues una enfermera ingresaba para revisar al paciente, dejo claro que el pocionista estaba en optimas condiciones, despues observo los cortes de la castaña y la reviso, minutos despues se marcho, no sin antes reparar la puerta, ambos se observaron una mirada chocolate y una oscura. La castaña estaba aliviada de haber ayudado al pocionista mientras que este se encontraba intrigado por la forma en que ella lo protegió. Sin decir nada mas, ambos se sumergieron en sus rutinas ella leia mientras que el pocionista se percato que ella cambio su gesto de concentración por uno que mostraba incertidumbre._

El pocionista salio de su recuerdo, era aun extraño que esa joven lo hubiera protegido, de esa manera, con ese pensamiento su hundió aun mas en el recuerdo y el saber que había cometido un error al tratarla de esa manera.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En un pateo donde el verde de las plantas adornaba, una joven castaña sostenía un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla veía el cielo claro con toques naranjas, eso demostraba que pronto oscurecería, veía el dia como terminaba como su esperanza, ya que sabia que aunque quisiera algo, el amor de Severus, no lo tendría, no importaba que hiciera, el jamás estaría con ella, demostró el pocionista, que solo la veía como una alumna pero solo eso, ella sentía que su corazón se rompia pues deseaba estar con el, lo amaba era una locura pero esa era su realidad, jamás creyo que el desamor doliera tanto.

Veía el horizonte queriendo escapar, de sus sentimientos, solo que eso era imposible solo el tiempo la ayudaría y claro la distancia, solo esperaba que ese año terminara y se alejaría del pocionista, ella no desistía ante lo que quería fácilmente, solo que esto debia admitir era caso perdido, suspiro y bebió del contenido de su vaso, el aire estaba haciéndose cada vez mas frio, ella tenia un ligero vestido, asi que cuando penso en regresar por su túnica, algo calido se poso en sus hombros, ella giro su cabeza para ver al pelirrojo.

\- Charlie,- dijo en forma de reconocimiento.

\- Hermione,- el saludo,- caminemos,- ofreció su brazo a la joven de mirada chocolate, y ambos caminaron iba en silencio solo escuchando el sonido del viento, pasaron minutos donde se detuvieron, observando el cielo que poco a poco escondia el cielo azul para dar paso a un cielo oscuro,- algunos dicen,- comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo,- que el atardecer simboliza el fin,- el sonrio,- solo que yo creo que es todo lo contrario,- la castaña lo observo,- para inciar algo debes terminarlo antes,- continuo con su relato,- asi que para mi el atardecer, simboliza el fin del dia, pero el inicio de la noche, la cual para mi es una forma de iniciar, en ocasiones no vez la luz hasta que vez la oscuridad, la luz no puede resurgir si antes no hubo oscuridad, como algunas personas no pueden iniciar si no han visto todo perdido,- la castaña comprendía a que se refería el joven de cabello pelirrojo.

\- Entiendo lo que dices pero,- el la interrumpió.

\- Espera,- el se giro para verla a los ojos,- en ocasiones tu crees que sabes que necesitas, pero tal vez debes observar con mas detenimiento y percatarte que debes ver mas alla, cuando crees todo perdido hay una luz que siempre te ayudara,- la castaña suspiro.

\- Se que todo con Severus esta perdido,- el pelirrojo la observo,- se que es un error mi amor por el,- el joven negó.

\- El amor jamás es un error, las personas de quienes nos enamoramos son los errores de nuestros corazones,- la castaña asintió,- Hermione se que es precipitado, pero desde que termino la guerra, comenzamos una amistad, eso con el tiempo ha provocado que dentro de mi nazca una sentimiento por ti,- ella intento interrumpir,- deja que termine,- el la tomo del rostro,- se como esta tu corazón, y no deseo presionarte, pero deseo en verdad que me des una oportunidad, me gustas y quiero estar a tu lado, se que no te soy indiferente asi que por una lado podemos iniciar,- afirmo el pelirrojo.

\- Yo no se que decir,- afirmo la castaña despues de estar callada unos minutos.

\- No te pido que me ames, ya que se estas enamorada de otro, pero recuerda que puedes estar a mi lado, permíteme ayudarte a tener tu compañía,- la joven sonrio. Ella estaba confudida era cierto que no sentía nada mas que una atracción por el pelirrojo, ademas estaba el asunto que hacia poco tiempo habia decidido dejar atrás sus intentos por conquistar al pocionista,- yo no quiero ser egoísta,- afirmo la bruja.

\- Jamás preciosa, serias egoísta tu eres la luz que tengo despues de la guerra, tu me ayudaste a superar la muerte de mi hermano,- ella deseaba a alguien mas en su corazón, solo que el era un imposible, tal vez era el momento de sr cobarde e irse a lo seguro, y lo único que tenia en su vida era al pelirrojo.

\- No te mentire,- hablo,- no te amo, me gustas pero solo eso, pero si quiero intentar algo mas,- el pelirrojo asintió abrazándola.

\- No te arrepentirás afirmo el joven,- acerco su rostro alcanzando los labios de la joven castaña, ambos se besaron ella tímidamente mientras que el no exigia mas de lo que sabia ella no podia darle. Pasaron unos minutos mas juntos observando la luna mientras sonreían pues ese parecía ser su inicio.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa misma noche una joven de cabellos castaños caminaba sola hacia su dormitorio, venia aun sonriendo y con la incertidumbre si habia hecho bien al iniciar una relación con su amigo, ella sabia que era precipitado pero ya estaba harta de seguir las reglas solo por esa ocasión haría algo impulsivo, aun recordaba como el pelirrojo no quería dejarla archar sola, pero al verse acorralado por su hermano tuvo que acceder a marcharse con el ya que la noche pasada habia dejado inconcluso una noche ellos solos, la joven lo alentó a marcharse, dejándole claro a la castaña que el dia siguiente cenarían ellos juntos, camino por los pasillos de castillo, mientras veía la forma tenue en la cual estaba iluminado, llego hasta la entrada de sus aposentos cuando una figura se poso detrás de ella, cuanfo giro su cuerpo impactada de la persona que la veía, su semblante era serio, mientras que ella solo sintió un ecalofrio.

\- Buenas noches Señorita Granger,- la castaña asintió.

\- Profesor Snape,- el pocionista entrego unos pergaminos.

\- Esto la ayudara con sus tareas,- la castaña los tomo,- creo que por cuestiones claras, deberíamos dejar nuestras tutorías asi que le deseo suerte,- la castaña sintió un dolor en su pecho ya que no quería alejarse del pocionista, pero sabia que era necesario el hombre antes de marcharse hablo,- quiero ofrecerle una disculpa por mi comportamiento de anoche,- ella asintió,- con su permiso. El hombre se giro para entrar a sus aposentos.

por su parte la castaña estaba extrañada de la forma en que se comporto el hombre, ella por años e incluso cuando hizo su lista se dedico a entallas los defectos del hombre, para que hasta ahora se percatara que ademas de ser heroe tenia otras virtudes que ella desconocía, solo que ahora todo su afán de conquistarlo estaba olvidado, a pesar de saber sus defectos y virtudes la situación era algo que la habia superado, ya era hora de ser una mujer que buscaba su felicidad, sabia que eso Charlie se lo podría dar.

**Conocer su pasado.**

Un hombre de negra mirada, estaba bebiendo de su vaso con whiskey de fuego, su vista estaba enfocada en la puerta como si esta se fuera abrir de un momento a otro, solo que sabia eso seria un error, añoraba algo que no podia tener, solo que nunca se rebajaría, ella prefería la compañía de otro, en ese momento se daba cuenta que su historia, su tormento personal se repetía, ni el mismo comprendió como su corazón había caído en esa misma jugada del destino, el hombre de corazón herido recordó ese día en el cual se separaron y marco su vida nuevamente.

_Despues del ataque de los mortifagos en el hospital, las medidas de seguridad fueron incrementadas, la castaña cuidaba con mas fuerza a su ex profesor, si antes no salía de la habitación, solo en pocas ocasiones para hacer lo básico, ahora siempre estaba metida en la habitación del pocionista, la sensación de saberlo en peligro era algo muy perturbador, sintió mucha angustia de saber que aquel hombre podría haberlo dañado, ahora como todos los dias estaba leyendo sentada junto a la cama del pocionista._

_Por su parte el hombre de negra mirada, estaba relajado, el saber que su ex alumna estaba a salvo lo tranquilizaba, aun no comprendía el motivo pero cuando la vio en el piso mientras el pensaba que estaba inconsciente acechada por un mortifago, lo puso con los nervios en punta, quería hacer algo para protegerla en ese momento, solo que era imposible para el actuar, ya que estaba en una cama sin posibilidades de nada._

_Por otra parte ambos charlaban lo necesario sin haber tensión entre ellos, habían transcurrido algunos meses desde que ella cuidaba del pocionista, asi que su relación eran mas agradable, aunque al pocionista le gustara desafiar a la joven, con conocimientos sobre las materias que tanto estudiaba, la castaña veía por encima del libro a su ex profesor, por alguna extraña razón el la ponia nerviosa._

_Los dias pasaban mientras ellos, leían uno a lado del otro el pocionista sentía curiosidad por la bruja, ya que ella era una de las pocas mentes que valia la pena explorar._

\- _Asi que,- comenzó el pocionista,- algún dia me dira porque la carrera de auror,- la castaña sonrio de lado, cerrando su libro._

\- _En realidad no lo dire,- la bruja respondió,- solo digamos que era la forma de cumplir mis deseos,- ella explico, haciendo que el pocionista levantara una ceja._

\- _Cuando saldré de este lugar,- el pocionista cambio de tema sabiendo que la bruja no diría nada mas que lo anterior._

\- _No falta mucho, en realidad sus heridas están sanando, el problema también su que no tiene suficiente energía,- explico la joven._

\- _Y como voy a tener energía, si no e dejan levantarme de esta cama,- el hombre exploto._

\- _Profesor Snape,- la joven intento hablar._

\- _No soy su profesor asi que no me llame de esa forma,- el hombre gruño._

\- _Señor,- la bruja intento,- no se enfade las heridas que tuvo fueron muy intensas usted, estuvo a punto de morir,- la joven razono._

\- _En ese caso me pueden mandar a Hogwarts si ya estoy casi recuperado,- la joven negó._

\- _No puede salir de San Mungo, es el lugar mas seguro que hay,- la joven respondió._

\- _Claro por eso atacaron los mortifagos,- la joven entrecerró los ojos._

\- _Señor yo no se que tiene, comprendo esta enfadado, pero comprenda esta a la mira de los mortifagos sueltos, no podemos exponer que intenten atacar Hogwarts con alumnos dentro, incluso los Malfoy se marcharon para evitar que los atacaran,- la joven razono, mientras que el cerebro del pocionista razonaba._

\- _Y que paso conmigo, estas aca para trasladarme a Azkaban cuando me cure,- la castaña hizo el gesto se sentarse en la orilla de la cama, mientras el pocionista asentía, solto un suspiro._

\- _Se que lo que dire no le gustara,- el hombre levanto una ceja,- su juicio ya se celebro, fue declarado inocente,- el hombre iba a hablar pero la joven lo interrumpió,- para lograrlo Harry mostro sus recuerdos,- el hombre se puso blanco._

\- _Frente,- antes de que terminara ella lo interrumpió._

\- _Solo estuvimos presentes el Ministro, Harry y yo,- el hombre respiro aliviado,- su intimidad esta a salvo, con respecto a los que vimos lo que estaba en su mente, no diremos nada._

_Se quedaron observando, mientras el pocionista celebrara la mentalidad tan leal de la castaña, estaba aliviado de que al menos nadie diría nada de su pasado._

El pocionista suspiro y sintió frustración al recordar como el en ese momento no supo que los sentimientos por su ex alumna no solo eran de admiración, aunque tratara de negarlo, un lazo mas fuerte los unió.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una joven de cabellos castaños, se encontraba, recostada en la hierba de un hermoso jardín, la joven veía el cielo azul, era navidad y estaba metida en sus pensamientos, al dia siguiente se iría a casa de sus Padres, por el momento se encontraba en la Madriguera con su novio, que extraño sonaba, aun despues de meses de relación la cual era hermosa, ella no se acostumbraba.

Charlie era simplemente perfecto, el novio que cualquiera desearía tener, el príncipe azul, sin mas complicaciones que su trabajo, pero en realidad el de ambos era sumamente riesgoso, ya que a pesar de amar ser profesora, encuento terminara ese año ella se iria al Ministerio, ya que esa era su verdadera vocación.

Veía el cielo oscurecerse, su mente vagaba a cuando fue el ultimo dia con el profesor de pociones en San Mungo.

_La castaña estaba en la habitacion del hospital mágico, cuidando a su primera misión, sus instructores le habian dicho en muchas ocasiones, que nunca mesclara sentimientos a quien cuidaba, ya que al final una misión siempre tiene un final haciendo la despedida mas dolorosa, ella se reia de ese tipo de indicaciones, solo que nunca supo el verdadero peso de sus palabras, hasta ese dia._

_El pocionista estaba vesido con su su habitual traje negro, el ese dia abandonaría el hospital despues de un año de estar a su lado, ella estaba angustiada ya que como bien decían, era inevitable tener cierto lazo con tus protegidos y si eso aumentaba el conocerlo desde antes y ser una persona que ella admirara, la joven guardaba sus pertenencias dentro de una maleta, mientras por alguna razón no quería verlo partir, se habia acostumbrado a su presencia, a sus charlas sobre pociones, hechizos, defensa, simplemente era un hombre que le enseñaba demasiado, la joven tomo su bolso y espero a que el hombre terminara. _

_Ambos se miraron como única despedida el hombre de igual forma sentía una presión en su pecho, odiaba estar en ese lugar, solo que la presencia de la bruja lo ayudaba a estar en paz, una joven digna de admirar, el hombre se habia sentido mejor en el momento en que la tensión se disipo entre ellos, y pudieron charlar como personas, ella tenia conocimientos ademas de seguir absorbiendo, el hombre le ayudo con algunas pruebas en la academia mientras que ella se mostraba visiblemente agradecida._

_Llegaron a la puerta, que fue abierta por el hombre, con un brazo indico que pasara ella primero, la joven avanzo, hasta llegar a donde estaban un par de aurores que lo escoltarían, ella lo observo y extendió su mano, el pocionista tomo su mano para besar su dorso, la castaña sonrio para despues avanzar, hablo con los aurores y después avanzo hacia la salida. En ese momento ella no se dio cuenta que esos sentimientos que percibió eran mas de lo que percibió._

La castaña en ese momento recordaba el vacio que creció poco a poco, en su corazón y que ahora era como un hoyo sin fondo, la joven suspiro estaba triste nada podia sacarla de el lugar en el que ella misma se metió, ahora tenia que seguir su vida sabiendo que nada podia hacer que olvidara al hombre de su vida, solo que ahora podia tratar de hacerlo, se sento mientras suspiraba.

Una figura se paro detrás de la castaña, se arrodillo y puso su mano en su hombro, ella quería que ese calor fuera diferente, solo que ahora tenia que vivir con que la persona a su lado no era quien deseaba. Giro su cabeza y sonrio al pelirrojo.

\- Nena,- ella sonrio por costumbre,- vamos,- extendió su mano. La joven la tomo, ambos acordaron no decir nada de su relación aunque en realidad ella no estaba segura de continuar con dicha relación, el joven la llevo de la mano por un sendero que conducía a un lago, ambos iba sonriendo, ya que la presencia del criador de dragones siempre la tranquilizaba aunque no lograra poder tener sentimientos mas profundos con el. cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago, tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, ella suspiro mientras el tomaba sus manos,- quiero que hablemos de algo,- ella asintió,- se que no me amas, o en realidad no se si me amaras algún dia,- la joven iba a protestar,- no me molestes en justifiarte, ya que no tienes nada que explicar, yo sabia desde el principio que amabas a Severus, en ocasiones en el corazón no se manda y es comprensible que te hayas enamorado.

\- Yo,- el la callo.

\- Te amo es cierto, como paso, no lo se,- la joven bajo la cabeza, mientras el pelirrojo levantaba su cabeza sosteniendo su barbilla,- eres una gran mujer que merece sin duda ser feliz, estos meses han sido felices. Ahora quiero que seas feliz.

\- Eso quiero y se que podemos no se algún dia serlo juntos,- ella quería aferrarse a algo.

\- Lamentablemente eso no funcionara, tu lo amas y se que deseas estar con el, tu camino es complicado con el, pero lo superaras,- ella negó.

\- En realidad no creo que eso sea posible, el no siente nada por mi siempre me vera como una niña, el desea algo mas,- el la detuvo.

\- No digas eso ultimo, eres hermosa y de verdad debes dar tu mayor esfuerzo, si quieres algo debes luchar,- ella asintió.

\- Pero también debemos saber que luchar pelear, y esa esta perdida,- el pelirrojo sonrio.

\- Lucha por lo que quieres, no digo que te humilles y si estas segura de dejarlo de lado adelante, solo que hazlo cuando este todo perdido no antes,- ella asintió.

\- No lo se cuando termine el año me ire del Hogwarts.

\- Pues si quieres puedes ir a Rumania,- ella negó

\- Nunca cambiaras,- la joven lo abrazo.

\- Siempre tendre un esperanza en mi,- ambos se quedaron sonriendo sabiendo que si bien su historia de amor no funciono seguirían siendo amigos.

Por otra parte el pelirrojo, sabia que tenia conocimiento de cómo el pocionista al verlos juntos en Hogwarts durante los meses que estuvieron juntos, se enfadaba incluso podrían ser celos, para el pelirrojo esa fue la señal de que debería termianr con la castaña aunque le doliera ya que para el solo era cuestion de tiempo que estuvieran, juntos.

Solo tenían que dejar atrás el orgullo que hasta ahora impedía que se amaran abiertamente.

Despedida de hermione y charlie y ella recuerda el dia que severus salio del hospital recirdardn igual porque fue que se enamoro del pocionista

**Autoestima**

Una joven castaña se encontraba en un columpio infantil en el jardín de la casa de sus Padres, ella jugaba con una cajita color verde, esa contenía un objeto que seguramente haría muy feliz al hombre que amaba, ella quería dárselo solo que planeo ponerlo en sus manos el dia que el aceptara estar con ella, solo que eso no seria posible, el hombre habia dejado claro que para ella solo era una persona no grata del agrado del pocionista.

Meditaba que haría ya que dentro de unos minutos regresaría a Hogwarts, terminaría esos meses y se marcharía de la escuela, ella lo amaba y sabia que le sería complicado olvidarlo solo que lo haría por su propio bien.

El viento golpeaba su rostro, mientras ella se levantaba pesadamente del columpio, vio las siluetas de sus Padres por la ventana, ellos siempre habían tenido una relación plena y amorosa, ella quería eso sentirse amada y completa a lado de alguien, solo que eligió mal a la persona que nunca accedería a tener una relación con ella, aun sentía ese dolor en su pecho similar al que comenzó a sentir cuando dejo de verlo a su salida de San Mungo.

_Una cantidad de luces atravesaban una lucha donde un grupo de jóvenes evadía hechizos y distintos obstáculos, una castaña estaba detrás de un montículo de tierra, veía a los lados, pero sentía su mente lejos del lugar, ya que no estaba totalmente concentrada, el motivo aun no entendía ni ella misma, siendo siempre una persona que se concentraba en lo que hacia, era extraño en ella esa sensación._

_Salio con calma analizando todo terreno como su profesor se lo dijo, observo que todo estaba vacio hasta que una luz le toco el brazo, ella intento contraatacar pero fue tarde, otra luz golpeo en su pecho dejándola petrificada, se sentía inmóvil recordando que pudo hacer mal, ella recordaba los datos que Snape le dio durante sus charlas en San Mungo, el era un buen duelista asi que algo le habia fallado a ella, sintió por fin que sus musculos respondían a sus ordenes, se levanto viendo frente a ella, a su jefe un hombre de 30 años que la miraba severamente, ella se paro firme ante el, puesto era el jefe de departamento de aurores._

\- _Granger,- dijo molesto,- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?,- la castaña no respondía,- responda,- ordeno._

\- _Seguía mi estrategia,- fue la respuesta de la heroína de guerra._

\- _Esas no eran las ordenes que debería haber cumplido,- ella asintió._

\- _Solo crei que podia dejarme guiar por mis instintos,- el hombre frente a ella levanto una ceja que sin duda el gesto le recordó a alguien._

\- _La espero en mi oficina,- ella asintió mientras el hombre se alejaba. La castaña vio a sus amigos acercarse a ella, ambos le sonrieron mientras la castaña se relajaba._

\- _Herms espero no sea duro contigo,- dijo el pelirrojo._

\- _No lo creo Ronald,- el azabache negó._

\- _Has estado distraída,- aseguro._

\- _Lo se solo que no entiendo el motivo,- su amigo salvador del mundo mágico, la abrazo._

\- _Sabes que cuentas con nosotros,- ella asintió,- ahora ve o de contrario se pondrá muy molesto,- la joven de mi rada chocolate avanzo hacia donde la esperaba su jefe. Llego a su oficina anunciando antes su llegada, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al hombre en su silla, este la miraba con enojo._

\- _No me gusta gritarte pero fue una tontería lo que hiciste, te das cuenta que era una simulación pero si hubieras estado en una batalla real, lo ultimo que te hubiera atacado seria un petrificus,- ella asintió, el hombre se levanto de su asiento y la tomo de las manos,- Hermione me preocupas, solo quiero protegerte,- la castaña sonrio._

\- _Lo se Andree,- el sonrio,- perdón jefe,- el negó,- bueno se que te preocupas, pero entiende se mi trabajo en ocasiones me gusta seguir mis instintos,- el negó._

\- _Solo que debes seguir ordenes,- ella asintió._

\- _Lo se pero,- el la detuvo,- no sucederá de nuevo,- el hombre beso sus manos._

\- _Con eso me conformo,- el la tomo de la cintura._

\- _Sabes que aquí no,- el sonrio._

\- _Quiero que cenemos,- ella se encogió de hombros,- necesito que hablemos de lo que te propuse,- la joven de mirada chocolate se hizo para atrás alejándose de su jefe._

\- _Ya conoces mi respuesta,- el hombre frunció el ceño,- no me ire contigo, mi lugar esta en Londres._

\- _Pero quiero que estes a mi lado, si seguridad deseas nos casamos, pero entiende te amo,- ella negó._

\- _Pero yo no, eres una gran persona no negare que estos meses a tu lado fueron encantadores, pero de eso a vivir contigo, no yo no estoy en esa sintonía,- hombre pareció aun mas molesto._

\- _Desde que termino tu misión en San Mungo, estas muy cambiada,- ella negó,- es cierto, antes sentía que podias llegar a amarme, pero desde que regresaste una muralla se construyo entre nosotros, no eres la misma,- la joven se acerco a el._

\- _Sabes que no puedo corresponderte, lo lamento,- se dio la vuelta y antes de irse se giro para sonreir,- de verdad lo lamento espero seas feliz,- segundos despues la joven habia salido de la habitacion._

La joven salio de sus pensamientos, ella también sintió ese cambio que su ex pareja percibió, claro que cambio pues al dejar de tener cerca a Severus, su corazón se partió, solo que en ese momento no supo desifrarlo.

Ahora ese dolor, regreso con la diferencia que ahora estaba consciente que amaba al murciélago ese, aunque su amor nunca seria correspondido. Se dirigió hacia la casa para despedirse de sus Padres sabiendo que regresaría solo para despedirse de quien es el amor de su vida el único que provocaba ese dolor satisfactorio en su corazón, ya que esa sensación le recordaba que habia conocido el amor aunque este no fuera correspondido.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Un hombre de mirada oscura, estaba viendo al vacio de la chimenea sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación de soledad, que si bien siempre se habia sentido de esa forma ahora era mas intenso, cosa que habia pasado desde que habia salido de San Mungo

_Un hombre de negra mirada, tenia un libro en las manos, bebía una copa de whiskey, mientras veía la chimenea consumirse, el hombre sintió un vacio una sensación de no poder respirar la compañía nunca le habia sido necesaria, pero el en ese momento no requería a cualquier compañía, el deseaba una sola._

_Aun no entendía en que momento la sensación de su ausencia se fue incrementando, solo que añoraba ver su figura leyendo un libro, viendo como fruncía el ceño, mientras se concentraba captando todo tipo de información que le fuera posible._

_Ahora sin duda se habia vuelto loco, como comprendía que alguien a quien nunca habia tratado mas que ese año, se colara en su mente de esa manera, ella sin duda habia llegado sin aviso._

_El hombre de mirada penetrante seguía sintiendo ese vacio y necesidad de saber de ella como prueba estaban las copias del profeta donde habia noticias de ella, las ganas de saber de ella, y el alivio al tener noticias de la joven que por un año lo cuido lo llenaba de confort, ademas de orgullo cuando supo que se habia salido como una perfecta auror, mejor aun que Potter._

_Ella era una niña que veria a la distacia pues era claro que nunca correspondería cualquier sentimiento amoroso que el pudiera darle._

El hombre se levanto de su asiento arrojando su botella de whiskey, claro que nunca accedería a estar con el, ella era pura y el un ex mortifago, jamás podría haberle ofrecido nada, el dolor en el pecho seguía creciendo pues el amor que sentía por ella, se intensificaba ahora el la había alejado lo suficiente y ella era feliz con un hombre que podía darle todo lo que el no.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Una joven castaña caminaba por los pasillos del colegio quería lo antes posible llegar a sus aposentos y meterse a la cama, aun las emociones de esas vacaciones estaban sensibles, ella sentía tristeza por haber alejado de su vida a un hombre que sin duda valia toda la pena, lamentablemente los sentimientos por cierto pocionista no le habian permitido pensar en una relación con el pelirrojo.

Ahora estaba sola con sus corazón roto, como el amor por ese hombre habia puesto su mundo de cabeza, primero por los nacientes sentimientos por el alejo a Andre ahora Charlie, mas que nunca estaba decidida la joven de mi mirada chocolate a olvidarlo, su mente y corazón no podrían con otro rechazo, si bien es cierto que despues de las disculpas de su ultima pelea, ella sintió confort no era suficiente eso para que ella retomara sus ansias de conquistarlo, tal vez poniendo distancia entre ellos lo superaría.

Al parecer el destino de ella era estar lejos del pocionista, ella recordaba claramente sus charlas en el hospital y como eso ayudo a que ella se enamorara, su inteligencia, valor sin duda la cautivaron, ahora debia hacer lo posible por alejarse de el. llego a su puerta y la abrió, de inmediato al poner un pie dentro sus instintos la alertaron, saco su varita en un movimiento limpio y apunto a una figura cerca de su escritorio, se acerco mas a la figura, antes de atacar se observo con determinación solo para percatarse de quien era.

\- Vaya Señorita Granger veo que ha mejorado,- el pocionista el hombre que robaba el aliento de la castaña la miraba, ella bajo la varita rodeo al mago.

\- ¿Se puede saber que hace en mi despacho?,- el hombre levanto una ceja.

\- Venia a dejarle algunos pergaminos que le serán de ayuda,- la joven asintió.

\- Gracias,- fue su respuesta seca, el pocionista sintió el efecto de sus palabras como un marchate, el hombre dio la vuelta y antes de salir del despacho de la joven ella movio su varita, cosa que provoco que el pocionista sintiera un peso en su túnica, el saco de su bolsillo una caja color verde, antes de que preguntara ella respondió,- espero le guste, hacia tiempo que lo buscaba o al menos eso recuerdo,- el hombre asintió y antes de marcharse la joven agrego,- feliz cumpleaños profesor,- el asintió y salio del lugar.

Cuando llego a sus aposentos se pregunto que demonios habia sido aquello, desenvolvió la caja, y encontró un libro al ver el titulo se sorprendió pues hacia tiempo que lo buscaba, abrió la tapa para encontrarse con una nota.

Se que buscaba este ejemplar hacia mucho tiempo espero le sirva. Hermione Granger

Esa chiquilla como recordaba eso, el le habia comentado sobre ese texto durante su permanencia en San Mungo.

\- _¿Qué es lo que mas desea?,- le cuestiono la bruja una tarde en el hospital._

\- _No la comprendo,- la joven sonrio._

\- _Me refiero a si pudiera tener algo que aun no ha conseguido ¿Qué seria?,- el hombre levanto una ceja._

\- _Un libro,- ella lo miraba,- en efecto se que tengo bastantes, pero este especial, ya que hay pocas copias en el mundo, antes no podia buscarlo y ahora estoy en este lugar,- ella asintió._

Ahora no podia creer que tenia ese libro en sus manos, ella lo recordaba eso sin duda era algo que no se esperaba. Ademas habia recordado su cumpleaños, nadie a excepción de Dumbledore recordaba esa fecha, con su Madre no podia celebrarlo por el asqueroso de Tobias y que ella lo recordara hacia que ese sentimiento creciera, en su ya muerto corazón.

A la mañana siguiente el pocionista se levanto con un poco mas de animo, no podia alejar de su mente la sensación de que podría conquistarla, sabia que era una estupidez pero lo intentaría, ya que ella no se fijaría en un hombre como el, aun asi lo intentaría.

Llego al gran comedor donde la vio sentada charlando con Minerva, el hombre de mirada oscura no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación entre las mujeres.

\- Asi que te iras,- aseguro la directora a quien siempre fue su alumna preferida.

\- Lo siento profesora, pero esto es insostenible, no puedo con este sentimiento,- la mujer mayor puso un mano en su hombro.

\- Te comprendo querida pero tu sabias,- ella asintió.

\- Lo se pero no me arrepiento, el sin duda es el mejor hombre y esperaba,- ambas guardaron silencio.

\- Ahora solo debes esperar y marcharte,- la castaña asintió.

\- Serán unos meses duros, pero lo soportare,- aseguro la joven,

El pocionista sin querer escuchar mas, salio del comedor recordando las palabras de la joven, como pudo ser tan imbécil, ella extrañaba a su pareja era claro, lo amaba y le dolia estar lejos de el.

El pocionista sintió su corazón romperse, la poca autoestima que gano pensando que ella pensaba en el por el regalo y la felicitación se fue al carajo, ahora tendría que disfrutar los meses que podría verla ya que cuando ella se fuera si de algo estaba seguro es que jamás la volveria a ver.

**Seducirlo**

Una joven castaña se encontraba recargada en el tronco de un árbol, frente a ella se alzaba el lago negro imponente, ese tono oscuro le recordaba a una persona que sin duda era importante para ella, aun tenia sentimientos por el, lamentablemente el tiempo le dejo claro que el n estaba interesad en ella, posiblemente seguiría pensando en la Madre de Harry o solamente se resumía a que ella no era suficiente mujer para el.

Sus manos estaban sosteniendo en hermoso collar, era una cadena larga y al final de esta se en toso su esplendor bailaba una hermosa esmeralda, la joven no era de usar joyas, pero ese era un regalo sumamente especial, aun recordaba como lo encontró aquel dia.

_La profesora de artes oscuras estaba en su despacho aun en shock por haber encontrado en ese lugar a Severus, según su explicación era haberle llevado unos pergaminos, que bien pudo haber sido despues, aun que suponía que sus ganas de no verla eran aun as grandes que esperar unos dias para entregarle esos pergaminos._

_La castaña se sento, mientras revisaba los pergaminos, era una gran cantidad, continuo con su labor hasta que de pronto, sintió algo duro en el escritorio, la bruja sintió nuevamente que era, y lo tomo con delicadeza._

_Era una caja de color negro que sin duda era de mucho valor, la joven abrió la reliquia y al hacerlo se sorprendió al encontrar en su interior, un hermoso collar de plata con una hermosa esmeralda la joven se maravillo pero la pregunta se instalo en su mente ¿Quién podia regalarle aquello?, como si Merlin en persona pretendiera responderle su pregunta, una nota posaba debajo del hermoso collar, la joven la tomo, cuando la leyó su corazón latio._

_Le deseo un feliz año_

_Severus Snape_

_La joven sabia que el es un hombre de pocas palabras pero al haberle dado un regalo, sin duda hizo que su corazón latiera._

La joven despertaba de aquellos pensamientos, desabrocho el collar y lo colgó en su cuello, si no podía tener su corazón al menos un recuerdo suyo si conservaría.

La castaña sin saber porque, sintió lagrimas corres por su mejilla, ella sin duda amaba a Severus pero ahora mas que nunca se resignaba, no era muy Gryffindor de su parte rendirse y no luchar ya que su casa era de los valientes, solo que es característica se habia ido de ella hace mucho tiempo, con cansancio se levanto del frio piso limpiando con la manga de su suéter las ultimas lagrimas que corrían por su mejilla.

\- Pronto lo veras,- la castaña giro su cuerpo para observar que tenia frente a ella al dueño de su corazón.

\- Disculpe,- hablo la castaña.

\- Que pronto vera a su novio no creo que deba entristecerse,- la bruja negó con l cabeza y se dio media vuelta, en ese momento no necesitaba esos tratos de Severus, antes de partir giro su cuerpo un poco mas antes de hablar.

\- Ya no tengo novio,- fue lo único que dijo antes de caminar lejos del profesor de pociones.

Mientras tanto el hombre de mirada oscura, observaba la figura girarse, vio como algo brillaba en su cuello, no costo mucho percatarse que lo que brillaba era el collar que le habia regalado, en su rostro siempre serio una mueca diferente a la habitual se formo, ya que a pesar de saber todo perdido, ahora un esperanza nacía. Tenia unos meses antes de que fuera para conquistarla.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Los dias transcurrían en el colegio de magia y hechicería, estos a su vez se convirtieron en semanas donde la convivencia en las mazmorras se volvió cada dia mas civilizada, la profesora de Defensa y el profesor de pociones trataban de saludarse y ser amables. Sin saber el motivo del otro pero todo venia por un pacto que hicieron en su interior.

Ella al querer llevarse el mejor recuerdo del que sin duda era el amor de si vida y el deseaba poner sus esfuerzos para que el tiempo que permaneciera en hogwarts pudiera intentar ganar su corazón.

Los meses pasaron hasta la llegada de Mayo un es faltaba para que terminara el ciclo escolar, el pocionista en ese tiempo, habia sido amable con ella, ayudándola en la preparación de sus clases y exámenes, mientras que ella confundida por la actitud del pocionista, solo dejaba que la convivencia fuera llena de armonía.

Una capa ondeaba en los pasillos oscuros del colegio mientras que el hombre de mirada oscura avanzaba al encuentro con la castaña Gryffindor, ese dia como otros dos por semana tenia guardia nocturna con ella, antes de girar por un pasillo escucho una voz conocida.

\- Mi Padre se enterara de esto,- una voz joven sono en el lugar.

\- Esta en los pasillos despues del toque de queda claro que merece una sanción,- otra voz sono.

\- No me importa lo que creas correcto, ademas si me bajas puntos los repondré mañana,- reto.

\- Pues espero que eso sea posible,- antes de que la voz femenina terminara de decir lo que pretendía una persona vestida de negro apareció, su semblante serio paso de indiferencia a intriga, vio a la castaña con las manos en los costados, mirada furiosa el pocionista creía que era gracioso verla en esa postura.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aqui?,- cuestiono el hombre de negro, la castaña tuvo ganas de bufar ya que el pocionista siempre favorecía a los de su casa.

\- El joven esta afuera en horas inadecuadas,- la castaña explico.

\- Yo venia saliendo de la biblioteca,- intento excusarse el estudiante, mientras el pocionista levanto una ceja, eso jamás creería.

\- 20 puntos menos,- dijo el pocionista, el joven iba a protestas, solo que antes de que dijera algo el hombre frente a el, hizo que se callara,- y si protesta sera mas, se le ha dado una orden,- el niño avanzo enojado y antes de que diera la vuelta al pasillo murmuro, sangre sucia, el pocionista se lleno de coraje, giro con velocidad y antes de que la castaña se diera cuenta el hombre sostenía al estudiante de la túnica visiblemente enojado,- 100 puntos menos, ademas est castigado hasta que salga de la escuela, por faltar al respeto a un profesor,- el hombre quería hechizarlo cuando recordo quien estaba junto a el no deseo que tuviera una mala imagen, solto al mocoso,- y le advierto no tolerare otro insulto a la profesora, ahora largo,- el Slytherin corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, asustado por la actitud del jefe de su casa la castaña no entendía su reaccion, pero al ver los ojos furiosos del hombre no discutió. Mientras que el hombre agradecia que ella no preguntara.

Los dias pasaron y sin duda la castaña seguía extrañada, ya que despues de esa noche los estudiantes de la casa de las serpientes dejaron de molestarla, y desobedecerla en clase, ademas que se percato que el pocionista habia dejado de meterse si llegaba a castigar a algún Slytherin

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Una mañana la castaña recibió una nota de la directora informando que habia junta con el personal, la bruja mas inteligente de su generación, fue directamente al despacho de quien siempre considero su profesora favorita, al llegar a la gárgola dijo _sabiduría _contraseña que había puesto la directora, al ingresar al despacho se percato que los docentes estaban presentes, ella sonrió y espero a que la directora comenzara con su charla.

\- Buenos días,- saludo a los presentes,- quiero informarles que con motivo al futuro cierre de curso se comenzara la planeación del baile de graduación, me gustaría que la encargada del evento fueras tu Hermione,- la aludida asintió, aunque un poco frustrada ya que con la cantidad de trabajo que tenia actualmente le seria muy complicado.

\- Claro que si me encargare,- la bruja mayor asintió y dedico una sonrisa a que alumna preferida.

\- Eso es todo retírense,- la castaña se quedo rezagada un poco, cuando estaba ella y la directora juntas una voz la detuvo antes de que saliera por la puerta.

\- Señorita Granger,- solo que en lugar de oír la voz de una mujer fue la de un hombre, la bruja de mirada chocolate, giro su cuerpo para ver al retrato de Dumbledore quien le sonreía.

\- Profesor,- la castaña saludo con respeto.

\- Solo quería recordarle que en ocasiones nada es lo que parece,- el y sus reflexiones, penso la bruja,- y que si el desarrollo no ocurre como se deseo, lo mejor es regresar al principio,- la castaña asintió para despues salir del despacho de la directora.

La castaña regreso a su despacho, mientras todavia pensaba en las palabras del director fallecido, por un momento se pregunto que quería decir, si el estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos, despues recordo que era Dumbledore, cuadro o no seguía siendo un mago con mucha inteligencia, y el siempre se enteraba de todo, la bruja llego hasta su escritorio, donde vio un pergamino lo desenrollo viendo la letra que conocía a la erfeccion.

_Es para que duerma, ya que con tanto trabajo dudo que lo haga._

_Severus Snape._

La castaña escucho que algo caía del interior del pergamino, vio hacia abajo para ver una poción, la castaña toco sus ojos y sintió sus ojeras, sin duda era sumamente observador, al haber notado sus ojeras que sin duda enmarcaban sus ojos.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

La castaña estaba frente a un enorme espejo, observaba su túnica de gala color negra, ese día seria el baile de graduación y al dia siguiente saldría del castillo, aunque en ese tiempo no habia conquistado a Severus aunque lo haya intentado, absolutamente todo, incluso lo que en primer lugar ignoro.

_La castaña estaba sumamente atareada con la preparación del baile de graduación, además de la preparación de sus exámenes, dormía poco su semblante mostraba cansancio, en ese instante tenia que acudir a la sesión con el pocionista para preparar sus deberes, por suerte habia aceptado hacerlo en la noche cuando los deberes de la joven terminaran, de alguna forma a la castña se le hacia extraño el cambio del hombre para con ella, sin lugar a dudas era para mejor y sumamente agradable. Toco la puerta del despacho, al escuchar la indicación que pasara hizo que la bruja entrara, ver al pocionista con semblante serio sentado detrás del escritorio siempre le daba una grata sensación, la bruja mas inteligente de su generación saludo con amabilidad y comenzaron con su trabajo._

_A pesar de ya haberse acostumbrado a la seriedad del hombre aun le daba escalofríos, la bruja escribía y consultaba al profesor de pociones, mientras que cuando bajaba la cabeza unos penetrantes ojos negros la castaña por momentos observaba al hombre recordando las palabras del cuadro, "regresar a lo primero", si recordaba bien lo primero que penso hacer para conquistarlo fue seducirlo, sin pensar el porque sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, ella desecho esa idea porque el hombre no era básico para caer en esas redes asi que decidio desechar ese plan._

_Paso un largo rato en silencio mientras la castaña pensaba si seria buena idea tener un ultimo intento, solo que en su mente lo medito un momento, quizá si, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, podría pero se arriesgaría, sin embargo ese seria un ultimo intento, la joven bajo su pluma y pergamino, e intento hacer algo que sin duda seria arriesgado._

\- _Profesor,- la joven llamo tímidamente al hombre, este levanto la mirada y la observo detenidamente,- tengo hambre,- comento._

\- _Pues vaya a cenar,- el hombre dijo enrollando los pergaminos, ella se mordió el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo._

\- _En realidad me preguntaba,- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos,- ya que la hora de cena paso en el gran comedor,- seguía dándole vueltas al asunto,- ¿Podríamos cenar juntos?,- el hombre levanto una ceja incrédulo, pero sabia que no tendría otra oportunidad como esa, el se levanto y con una mano indico a la joven que lo siguiera, ella avanzo y cuando se percato el hombre abrió una puerta oculta, atravesó un pasillo, para posteriormente llegar a una cocina._

\- _No se que desee comer para que llame a los elfos,- dijo el hombre, ella pensando rápidamente recordo que su Madre le decía que a un hombre se le podia conquistar por medio de una buena comida, asi que la bruja mas inteligente de su generación intervino antes de que el elfo fuera llamado._

\- _Yo puedo cocinar algo rápido profesor, es tarde y no es justo que los elfos sean molestado,- intervino la joven._

\- _Es su trabajo,- afirmo el pocionista pero al ver la cara de su ex alumna que se negaba a dejar que los elfos trabajaran extra asintió,- solo no queme mi cocina,- sentencio._

_La castaña observo los ingredientes para hacer una cena, minutos despues deseo haberle pedido mas consejos a la Sra, Weasley ya que ahora se percataba que sin duda la cocina no era su fuerte, la bruja recordó básicamente como hacer pasta y una ensalada._

_Una vez terminada con sus labores culinarias la joven fue a la mesa que para su sorpresa ya estaba puesta, los platos junto con copas y cubiertos adornaba la mesa de madera, la castaña puso sobre la mesa el contenedor de la pasta y la ensalada, el pocionista en ese momento entro por la puerta con una botella, la castaña aun no estaba segura de lo que haría, asi que solo sonrio nerviosamente. _

_Por su parte el pocionista aun extrañado, por la idea de su ex alumna, fue por una botella de vino de elfo, se sentía sumamente nervioso, ya que al verla cocinando se pudo imaginar que lo hacía con un poco de amor, lamentablemente esa era solo su imaginación, al verla con esa sonrisa que añoraba se acerco a ella para ayudarla a sentarse, la joven comenzó a servir los platos de cada uno, mientras ambos se sumían en un silencio, la castaña enrollo un poco de la pasta y probo sus ojos de inmediato se agrandaron y solto su cubierto, la bruja giro su cabeza para ver al pocionista, solo que fue demasiado tarde cuando el hombre ya habia metido la comida a su boca, por su parte la castaña resignada vio como el hombre soltaba el cubierto para dar un gran sorbo a su vino, la bruja hizo lo mismo, mientras el pocionista la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados._

\- _Se puede saber que paso,- la castaña se encogió de hombros._

\- _Le puse mucha sal,- el hombre hizo una mueca como diciendo. Encerio._

\- _Creo que fue demasiada,- la castaña pincho un poco de la ensalada._

\- _Esto esta rico,- dijo despues de meter un poco en su boca._

\- _Seria el colmo que una simple ensalada echara a perder,- ella hizo un gesto de disculpa y sirvió ambos platos._

_El resto de la cena fue en silencio salvo por algunas charlas que tenían solaente relación con las clases. Sin duda la castaña habia aprendido que el arte de la seducción era demasiado complejo para ella._

La castaña recordo esa cena con una sonrisa adornando sus rostro, la joven bruja se observo para percatarse de la elegancia que tenia, mientras una lagrima caia por su rostro, esa seria la ultima noche que veria al pocionista, se decía en su mente, lo extrañaría a horrores pero era lo mejor, al menos para ella, lamentablemente nunca habian podido estar juntos, y ese tiempo seria su recuerdo, por inercia toco su colgante, era aquella esmeralda que un dia encontró en su escritorio, elevo su cabeza y decidio bajar al baile de Hogwarts.

Un hombre vestido en su totalidad de negro estaba en el gran comedor, tenia una copa en la mano mientras que observaba la puerta continuamente, el esperaba verla esa seria la ultima noche, ¿A caso se atrevería a decirle algo?, la respuesta era clara, no. Ella nunca lo veria como algo mas que el murciélago de las mazmorras, ademas ella era joven como para tener a cuestas a un hombre como el, pensaba el pocionista, el hombre continuo con su bebida añorando verla, sin duda jamás fue un hombre que demostrara sus sentimientos, pero ella hacia que estos estuvieran a flor de piel a cada momento, y aun mas cuando ella estaba cerca.

La puerta principal del gran comedor, daba paso a cada alumno de séptimo del colegio, todos portaban sus mejores trajes e iba en pareja, excepto una hermosa mujer de túnica negra, ella iba sola avanzando con timidez, algunas miradas se posaban en ella, siendo ignoradas por la castaña, llego a donde los profesores se encontraban y avanzo hasta ellos, saludo a todos con gran respeto y tomo asiento junto a la directora quien le sonreía con una gran luz maternal, la joven heroína de guerra estuvo seria durante el discurso y la cena.

Por el rabillo del ojo ambos se observaban como un niño en dulcería anhelando lo que amaban y pensando que el otro no le interesaba, la cena terminio y dio paso al baile la música comenzó a sonar y algunas parejas adornaron la pista de baile, alumnos y algunos profesores danzaban al ritmo de la música, mientras ella solo podia recordar su baile de cuarto año, si duda una gran experiencia y como esa noche ella quería bailar solo que con el hombre que la habia enamorado sin proponérselo, o siquiera compartir los mismos sentimientos, la mente de la bruja trabajaba, jugando con la servilleta no se percato que la batalla mental del pocionista habia arrojado un resultado.

Ella sintió una mano en su hombro, levanto la cabeza y vio al pocionista parado detrás de ella, la castaña lo observo solo para la mano extendida del hombre, sin necesidad de las palabras ella se levanto y caminaron a la pista de baile, al llegar al centro de esta. Ella puso una mano en su hombro mientras que el en su cintura, ambos juntaron sus manos en el aire y comenzaron una danza donde el guiaba y ella seguía su ritmo.

Sin duda el sabia bailar, mientras que la castaña se dejaba guiar no solo por la música, también por el aura y el olor del hombre frente a ella, no podia pensar al tener la mano del hombre en su cuerpo y sin duda se negaba a pensar, solo deseaba que ese momento jamás terminara, quedarse junto a el para siempre era una idea encantadora para ella.

Mientras que los pensamientos del hombre no era diferentes, el deseaba en ese momentos besarla hasta marcar con su aroma a su ex alumna, se sentía como una adolecente hormonado, ya que sin duda quería respetarla, pero al tenerla cerca solo deseaba tenerla cada vez mas cerca y dejarse llevar por sus mas bajos instintos.

Cuando la música dio por finalizada, ambos se quedaron cerca, no deseaban dejar de sentir el calor del otro, la castaña armándose de su valentía Gryffindor le propuso al hombre dar un paseo, alegando que al ser su ultima noche en el castillo deseaba dar un paseo, el hombre sin ser verse ansioso acepto, ofreció su brazo y ella lo acepto, caminaron por los pasillos del castillo hasta salir por una orilla, y llegar a unos jardines, en silencio caminaban solo escuchándose el viento y sus pies en la tierra, caminaron y llegaron a la orilla del lago negro ambos sumidos en un gran silencion sin saber realmente que decir. Veian la luna y las estrellas mientras que al fondo el sonido de la música llegaba a sus oídos, el hombre veía la silueta de la mujer de su vida mientras que ella veía al hombre que sin duda amaría hasta su ultimo aliento.

Giro su cuerpo necesitaba decirle algo que tenia guardado dentro de ella.

\- Gracias,- dijo sin mas, el hombre la observo sin saber a que se refería,- por todo,- aclaro la joven,- por ayudarme a preparar las clases, por no matarme cuando lo desesperaba,- bajo la cabeza y toco su pecho,- ademas de este collar, nunca se lo habia agradecido, pero fue un gran gesto,- el pocionista asintió.

\- Fue un placer ayudarla y sobre el regalo, es solo un detalle,- ella sonrio.

\- En realidad es una reliquia de su familia, una gema protectora,- la chica afirmo, el hombre levanto una ceja.

\- No podia esperar menos de usted, aceptar un obsequio sin investigar,- ella sonrio,- efectivamente es una gema protectora,- ella asintió.

\- Profesor,- dijo mirándolo, el hombre casi se derrite por esa mirada chocolate,- se que nunca congeniamos del todo, usted siempre ha demostrado que soy insoportable, pero sin duda debo decir que lo admiro, no solo por ser un heroe, haber sido espia, poner en riesgo su vida durante años, quiero agradecerlo por se un guía, por ayudarnos siempre, es un gran hombre profesor,- el pocionista negó,

\- Solo era mi trabajo, ademas usted hizo un gran trabajo ayudando a Potter,- la castaña se sonrojo, el hombre se acercaba a la castaña, extendió su mano y vio su antebrazo descubierto,- la guerra deja marcas, unas mentales u otras físicas, pero todas son permanentes,- ella levanto la cabeza y lo vio cerca de ella,- usted es valiente, ademas de inteligente, fue un gran soldado que sufrió como todos y en usted quedaron huellas,- señalo la marca de Bellatrix,- no quiero abusar pero hay algo que he deseado hacer,- el hombre despues de meditar sus posibilidades, termino la distancia que los separaba y la tomo por la cintura para estrecharla a su cuerpo, con una mano en su espalda y otra en su nuca, con maestria junto sus labios con los de la castaña, al principio ella los mantuvo cerrados, con sus brazos a los costados, momentos despues reacciono y comenzó con la danza de labios, besando cada parte de la superficie de la boca del pocionista, cuando pareció haber reconocido el terreno, el hombre con la punta de la lengua pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, ella lo consedio creando una danza con las lenguas, besando cada parte de la boca de ambos, cuando el hombre se iba a separar, ella lo abrazo poniendo sus manos en la cintura del hombre pegándose mas a el, el pelinegro sorprendido continuo con su beso ambos disfrutando el momento hasta que el aire fue indispensable y se separaron, la castaña lo observo en la oscuridad mientras que el dejo su mano en su nuca.

\- ¿Porque?,- pregunto la bruja.

\- Hay sentimientos que no se pueden decir solo demostrar,- ella asintió,- se que no sientes nada por mi, pero no pude evitarlo, creeme no soy un hombre impulsivo he meditado este momento por un largo tiempo,- ella no podia decir nada estaba en shock,- le deseo una gran vida y espero un dia verla feliz,- dio un ultimo beso, para finalmente separarse, el hombre dio vuelta y se fue caminando rápidamente, mientras la castaña aun sentía que sus labios ardían por el beso con el hombre que amaba.

El pocionista llego a su despacho, aun desconcertado con el mismo por su acción, jamás fue impulsivo y sin mas se dejo llevar como cualquier mocoso, camino de un lado a otro, sin saber que pensar, seguramente Granger pensaría que era un viejo aprovechado, pero al final no importaba, habia tocado sus labios y eso lo hacia sentirse de maravilla, observo el vacio de su aula, asemejándose a su vida, el silencio invadía, hasta que el sonido de la puerta invadió el lugar, el hombre la abrió solo para ver un huracán castaño entrar al despacho, el hombre cerro la puerta y vio como ella lo sujetaba de su túnica, y pegaba sus labios a los de el, ambos se besaban con gran pasión, hasta que se separaron, la castaña sonriendo dijo.

\- Sin duda hay sentimientos que no se dicen, solo se demuestran,- la castaña sin censura desabrocho los botones de su túnica, ante la mirada impactada del pocionista, cuando la tela cayo del cuerpo de la joven, dejo solo en lencería, el cuerpo de la bruja, era hermoso ante los ojos del hombre, ella tomo sus manos para que rodearan su cuerpo, el iba a protestar pero ella lo callo,- no hable, por una vez en su vida, sea impulsivo y déjese llevar,- pareció una orden de la castaña por que el hombre ataco sus labios.

Comenzaron a besarse son soltura, ella rodeo su cuello y el su cintura la castaña fue cargada por el hombre, enredando sus piernas en las caderas de el hombre, este camino con ella hasta sentarla en el escritorio, la heroína de guerra comenzó a desabrochar su levita, mientras no dejaban de besarse, el mordía sus labios, mientras que ella seguía quitando la ropa, pensando que llevaba demasiada, el bajo a su cuello y beso con gran maestría, llego hasta donde su pecho subia y beso con lujuria, cada centímetro, provocando que la castaña soltara sonidos que sin duda demostraba que le gustaban las acciones del pocionista.

El subia y bajaba las manos por el cuerpo de la castaña, hasta llevar a su ropa ella asintió para que el la retirara, ella por su parte habia dejado al hombre con un pantalón que el retiro con ansiedad, toco la extencion de su cuerpo y se hizo espacio, temino la distancia entre ellos, para verla a los ojos, ella asintió mientras el invadía el cuerpo de la joven, el sintió algo romperse y las uñas enterradas en su espalda, quiso detenerse pero su ex alumna se lo impidió empujando su cuerpo contra ella, ambos continuaron con la danza que poco a poco lleno la habitacion de una sinfonía de ambos.

Se besaban y continuaban a su ritmo hasta que la gloria llego a ambos cuerpos y terminaron con un beso, lo que sin duda fue un gran momento para estas almas enamoradas. Se besaron y el hombre la estrecho en contra de su cuerpo.

En ese instante las palabras sobraban porque como bien dijeron hay sentimientos que no se hablan, solo se demuestran y sin duda esa noche, ambos se demostraron el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro.

**Aceptarlo como es**

Una hombre despertaba sintiendo un vacio en la cama, se puso de pie pues necesitaba el calor que solo una persona podia darle, retiro las cortinas que cubrían el perímetro de su lugar de descanso, solo para ver a su hermosa mujer frente a la ventana, los rayos del sol golpeaban su rostro, enmarcando sus facciones, la joven se veía triste asi que se acerco para estrecharla entre sus brazos, ella se sintió reconfortada y suspiro, recostó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre y recordo lo ocurrido el dia anterior.

_Una mujer de cabellos castaños, inspeccionaba que todo estuviera en orden, la mesa la habia puesto para recibir a un ejército pues ese dia, le rebelaría a sus grandes amigos, que por fin habia logrado conquistar a Severus. La hora pactada llego y con ello la enorme familia de pelirrojos junto con Harry, que pronto pasaría a ser de la familia Weasley al estar comprometido con la menor de la familia, los presentes saludaron a la bruja mientras ella les indicaba que entraran, ella movia las manos nerviosas y vio como su amigo salvador del mundo mágico asentía, el hombre sabia que diría ese dia._

\- _Yo los invite no solo para conocieran la nueva casa donde viviré,- comenzó su discurso, ya que tenia 10 meses que habia terminado ese año en Hogwarts de esa noche cuando hizo el amor con el hombre de su vida y tenia un mes que ellos habian comenzado a vivir juntos y hasta ese momento ella se habia decidido a compartir la noticia,- también quiero presentarles al hombre con el que compartiré mi vida,- instintivamente tomo su collar y extendió una mano hacia una persona que cuando salio fue recibida de diferentes maneras, los Señores Weasley se veian impactados, mientras que los hijos de matrimonios estaban sorprendidos, todos menos dos, un gemelo que sonreía y un joven con cicatrices que ya sabia la noticia, pues la castaña lo habia informado antes que a todos._

\- _Buenas tardes,- una voz siseante resonó en el lugar. El silencio invadió el lugar hasta que una mujer de larga cabellera pelirroja se levanto._

\- _Por esto,- señalo al pocionista,- dejaste a mi hermano,- la castaña sorprendida por su actitud no supo que decir,- lo dejas por un viejo que te dobla la edad, que te pasa Hermione, que no vez que esto es enfermo, el podría ser tu Padre o incluso tu Abuelo, ademas es una asesino y ex mortifago,- la castaña en ese punto se puso de pie._

\- _Mira Ginevra, podras ser mi amiga pero no te permitiré que insultes a mi Novio, se que Severus es mayor, que efectivamente podría ser mi Padre, pero no mi Abuelo, no seas tan inmadura para insultar lo nuestro por la diferencia de edad, yo lo amo y solo estoy compartiendo con ustedes la noticia, en ningún momento he pedido su permiso,- la castaña sentencio._

\- _Pues me alegra que no pidas nuestro consentimiento porque creeme jamás lo tendras, esto,- señalo a la pareja,- es una aberración,- la castaña iba a responder pero una mano la detuvo._

\- _Si esa es su opinión, haga el favor de retirarse, ya que como usted menciono su inconformidad le informo que no es bien recibida en esta casa,- la pelirroja que ya estaba de pie se dirigió a la puerta seguida por sus Padres y Ronald. El ultimo giro su cuerpo para verla con furia._

\- _No sabes lo decepcionado que estoy,- dijo mirándola con furia,- de verdad te creía mas inteligente,- antes de que alguien de la pareja hablara el niño que vivio hablo._

\- _Sabes de ti lo espere,- dijo señalando a Ronald,- que reaccionaras de esa manera tan inmadura, pero de ti,- señalo a su prometida,- jamás crei que te comportaras de esa manera, crei que apoyarías a Hermione, ella esta enamorada del profesor Snape,- la pelirroja se acerco al azabache._

\- _¿Tu sabias de esto?,- el ojiverde asintió,- y también supiste que ella jugo con mi hermano,- le azabache negó._

\- _Lo que haya pasado entre Charlie y Hermione solo concierne a ellos,- la pelirroja exploto._

\- _¿Porque no me lo dijiste?,- cuestiono la bruja,_

\- _Porque eso es asunto de Hermione,- la bruja antes de continuar con su enojo fue interrumpida por Harry,- solo te dejo claro que yo apoyo a mi amiga, y si no estas de acuerdo, mejor terminamos, ya que ella es importante para mi y no la abandonare,- la pelirroja dejo de fruncir el ceño._

\- _Esto no tiene que ver con nosotros,- aseguro._

\- _En eso te equivocas, Hermione es como mi hermana, ella siempre estará en mi vida, asi que si no la respetaras es mejor que terminemos,- la joven palideció._

\- _Como siempre la prefieres a ella,- afirmo,- pues muérete Potter, claro que jamás aceptare esta aberración me dan asco,- y después de eso un sonido de la puerta azotarse resonó._

_El resto demostró su apoyo y comprensión, estaba emocionado de ver los sueños de la castaña hacerse realidad._

La castaña limpio una lágrima que caía por su rostro pues estaba triste por la reacción de su familia o a quien ella considero de esa forma alguna vez, su hombre la abrazaba con ternura mientras ella se dejaba consolar, las palabras no eran necesarias solo se quedaron juntos hasta que la bruja se tranquilizo.

Pasaron algunos dias en los que la castaña, estaba triste pero el saber que su casi hermano la apoyaba hacia que sonriera, ademas que el hombre que amaba estaba a su lado, pensar que en algún momento creyo que eso jamás seria posible, pero el ver al pocionista a su lado la regresaba a la realidad y se enamoraba cada momento mas y mas de el. la castaña recargo su cabeza en su cuello besándolo con delicadeza, el hombre despertó y la estrecho mas aun, ella levanto su cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos negros sobre ella, el hombre beso su frente y con su mano libre levanto su barbilla para besarla.

\- Sabes pequeña,- ella estaba acostumbrada a que le hablara de esa forma,- la vida es como un libro, que nos da miedo leer, ya que no queremos conocer el final,- ella asintió,- pero en ocasiones te das cuenta del mundo maravilloso que descubres cuando lees sus paginas, en ocasiones, lees cosas maravillosas, pero en otras tristes. La vida es de esa forma sufres y eres feliz,- ella asintió.

\- Como tu,- el la observo,- sufriste toda tu vida, primero con Tobias y despues por Voldemort, tuviste heridas que sanaste pero la pasaste mal en el proceso.

\- Para eso estas tu para curarme,- ella sonrio,- tu eres mi heroína quien me saco de ese lugar horrible en el cual me habia sumido, jamás crei enamorarme,- ella levanto una ceja,- ni la menciones, sabes que fue mi amor juvenil, y despues la culpa me mato, pero desde que estuve contigo en el hospital me enamore sin saber como ni cuando fue, solo se que despues de esas batallas la vida te tiene recompensas y tu eres la mejor y la única que me importa,- el hombre se sento en la cama y la atrajo para sentarla en su piernas a horcajadas, ambos estaban desnudos por la actividad nocturna.

Ella beso sus labios y bajo a su cuello, mientras el la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a acariciar su piel, bajo las manos a su caderas y ella se sintió invadida, el la guiaba mientras la llenaba de besos, continuaron con una danza celestial hasta que ambos llenaron la habitacion con un grito de felicidad, ella se recargo en su pecho mientras el acariciaba su espalda.

\- Te amo Severus, jamás dejare de agradecer esa misión,- el beso sus labios.

\- Te amo Hermione,- el hombre busco en una cajonera y saco una caja,- se que no es el lugar, pero creeme que no puedo pasar mas tiempo sin decirlo, se que no soy el hombre perfecto, daría mi vida por ti y eso nunca cambiara, eres sin duda quien cambio mi vida y deseo compartir mi vida contigo,- de la caja saco un anillo,- ¿Te casarías conmigo?,- ella ignorando el anillo lo abrazo.

\- Claro que si, te amo,- el hombre despues de besarla coloco el anillo en su lugar,- ambos se besaron hasta saciarse el uno del otro.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Epilogo: Hasta mi final.

\- ¿Y que paso después abuela?,- una voz infantil resonó en una habitación, tenuemente iluminada.

\- Ellos recibieron el regalo más bello 9 meses después,- una voz masculina, resonó en la habitacion.

\- Papa deja que la abuela cuente la historia,- una pequeña de 9 años regaño a su progenitor.

\- Perdón cielo,- un hombre de cabello azabache y ojos color verde entro y beso la frente de una mujer de cabello canoso,- buenas noches suegra,- dijo para despues sonreir.

\- James,- dijo la mujer mayor mientras le devolvía la sonrisa,- pero amor tu Padre tiene razón, 9 meses despues de besarse en el lago recibieron un regalo maravilloso.

\- ¿Y cual fue ese regalo?,- cuestiono la pequeña.

\- Eso mi reina es algo de lo cual te enteraras despues, cuando seas mayor,- una voz femenina se escucho, una mujer de cabello negro entro a la habitacion,- Madre es hora de tus pociones,- la mujer de cabellos asintió,- Jane es hora de que te vayas a tu cuarto,- dijo mirando a la pequeña.

\- Pero mami, la Abuela Herms me esta contando una historia,- se defendió la pequeña.

\- Historia que has escuchado muchas veces,- le contesto su Madre.

\- Pero cuando llega a la parte de lago, deja de contármela,- la niña se defendia.

\- Porque no puedes escuchar lo que viene asi que, has caso y ve a dormir,- la niña enojada se levando de la cama y beso a su abuela.

\- Buenas noches abuela,- se despidió la pequeña.

\- Buenas noches mi amor,- la mujer que tenia una tierna mirada chocolate sonrio, segundos despues se iba de la habitación.

\- Yo igual me voy, creo que necesitan un momento a solas,- el hombre azabache se puso de pie.

\- Hasta mañana James,- el hombre beso su frente

\- Buenas noches Madrina,- el hombre beso los labios de su esposa y salio de la habitacion.

\- Madre,- dijo la mujer, extendió una poción mientras ella la ayudaba a bebérsela,- ¿Te sientes mejor?,- cuestiono la mujer de cabellos negros, preocupada.

\- Si mi nena,- la Madre de la joven levanto una mano con dificultad y acaricio el rostro de su tesoro,- solo estoy cansada, ya sabes que esas pociones me han sentir cansada,- trato de sonreír.

\- Ya te pareces a Padre,- ambas sonrieron un poco mas,- creo que pasar tantos años con el te hicieron ser mas enojona,- ambas rieron.

\- Eso querida hermana es verdad,- un hombre de cabellos castaños entro al cuarto,- Madre,- beso a la mujer recostada,- Hermanita,- beso a la mujer joven.

\- Alan,- dijeron ambas, este tomo asiento en una silla junto a su gemela.

\- ¿Qué tanto platicaban?,- cuestiono intrigado.

\- Que Madre se contagio del carácter de Padre,- el joven recién llegado sonrio.

\- Es verdad, aunque Padre sigue siendo mas temible,- ambas rieron ante el comentario,- aunque lo peor era encontrarlos en esas circunstancias poco agradables,- menciono recordando que en una ocasión, entro al despacho de su Padre sin tocar y encontró a sus Padres teniendo sexo, como era pequeño no sabía que hacían sus progenitores pero cuando fue mayor, decidió no recordar aquel momento,- pero es mejor olvidar esos momentos,- dijo sonriendo.

\- Ya pedi disculpas,- dijo la mujer que una vez fue castaña.

\- Cosa que no tenias que hacer,- una voz que arrastraba las palabras se escucho, los hermanos voltearon su cabeza para ver a un hombre, apoyado en un baston, entrar a la habitación, vestía de negro, cabello totalmente canoso y se veía cansado, el gemelo que le correspondía el nombre de Alan se levanto e intento ayudarlo,- deja que yo puedo solo,- dijo serio, llego hasta donde estaba la joven y beso su frente, para terminar sentado en la cama y besando la frente de su esposa, tomo su mano al final mientras la observaba preocupado,- ¿Estas mejor?,- cuestiono.

\- Si Severus estoy mucho mejor, tus hijos no me han dejado sola, Jane estuvo conmigo y James también,- al escuchar el nombre de ultimo, el viejo pocionista hizo una mueca de desagrado.

\- Los quiero hijos, pero es hora que su Madre y yo pasemos tiempo a solas,- dijo despidiéndolos.

\- Creia que ya no podían,- dijo Alan sonriendo con malicia.

\- No juegues, que aun puedo golpearte,- dijo el hombre mayor viendo enojado a su hijo,- ahora váyanse,- los gemelos sabiendo que su Padre era un poco fácil de hacer enfadar se fueron no sin antes despedirse de sus progenitores, el pocionista se recostó a lado de su esposa,- juro que los quiero, pero ya me canse de que anden merodeando por toda la casa, quiero nuestra privacidad,- dijo bastante enojado.

\- Ya gruñon,- dijo su mujer,- perot tu tienes la culpa, solo es un resfriado y tu los llamaste como si me estuviera muriendo,- dijo la mujer divertida, pero al ver la mirada enojada del hombre ella puso un semblante serio.

\- No digas tonterías,- agrego tocando su rostro,- no puedo pensar en que algo te pase, antes prefiero morir yo que estar sin ti,- el hombre beso sus labios con mucho amor.

\- Lo se Severus, yo igual te amo mucho,- ella toco su rostro,- no te enfades.

\- Solo que no digas cosas que me enojan, por mucho tiempo crei que estaría solo, hasta que te encontré, no pidas que vuelva a esa soledad,- ella lo observo.

\- Nunca te dejare solo, te amo y nuestra unión es para siempre, solo recuerda lo que te prometí en nuestra boda.

\- Me prometiste amarme en el bien y el mal, jamás dejarme,- ella asintió.

\- Ese dia te prometi amor eterno,- ella sonrio

\- Y yo ser tuyo, en todo momento

\- Ambos prometimos,- mencióno ella.

\- Estar juntos hasta el final,- ambos dijeron al unisono.

\- Por eso no te dejare, eres lo que siempre soñé, a quien crei imposible, y gracias a nuestros angeles personales, como Harry,- el hizo una mueca,- aunque te enojes, sabes que el ayudo a que al final estemos felices con nuestra famllia,- ella sonrio,

\- Lo se eso le reconoceré a Potter, a pesar de que otros dieron la espalda el siempre ayudo,- ella beso su mejilla,- te amo.

\- Y yo a ti.

Estas almas, eran mayores de cuerpo, sin duda dentro de pocos años sus corazones dejarían de latir, pero sus almas sin duda se encontrarían en la inmensidad de mas allá, ya que un dia se prometieron, amor eterno, pertenecerse el uno al otro en el bien y el mal pero sobre todo estar juntos _Hasta el final._

Fin.

0o0o0O0o0o0

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Danny Uley Snape.**


End file.
